The Bitter Taste of Revenge
by BJ2
Summary: SLASH! L/R Warren snaps after the events in Leap of Faith and Remy is his target.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This one's kinda dark for me. Sabretooth does some really bad things to Remy in this one, they're off scene but if you use your imagination you'll be able to figure out what's going on and it's definitely non- consensual. *sigh* I don't know why I enjoyed torturing poor Remy so much all those years ago...**

**This follows about 4 months or so after Leap of Faith so I suppose you can consider it another part of the Angel's Song series.**

**Marvel and now Disney own everyone you recognize. No harm was intended and no money was made in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. **

*****

Logan pulled on his restraints as an inhuman growl rumbled out of his chest. He was lost in a nightmare; that had to be it, because this was a memory he wished he had lost with all the others. It was one of the few true memories he had that he prayed would go away.

He was trapped, helpless, tied down like an animal.

There were hands on him and a voice he didn't know; he had to get out! He felt the sting of a needle and for a brief moment everything was clear. He knew the face, recognized the voice. With the last of his consciousness he begged, "Help us."

*****

Jean rubbed her temples as she left the small room and walked to Hank's office. "How is he?" Scott asked as she let her husband pull her close and she relaxed in his embrace, drawing on his strength to get her through this.

"I think the next time he wakes up he'll be himself again. He thinks he's stuck in a nightmare." She looked between the two men in the office, "He begged me to help them. God Hank, how are we going to explain this to him?"

Dr. Henry McCoy took off his glasses and sat down at his desk. "I honestly don't know. How does one tell a friend that three days ago he was drugged by a fellow teammate? That he was closer to death than I can ever remember. That his lover has been abducted by a mad scientist."

Cyclops took a long gulp from the mug he held, "I'm going to talk to Warren."

Hank stood, "No Scott, you're too upset-"

The mug Scott held was thrown with enough force to shatter it, sending glass and coffee everywhere. Jean stopped it from hitting any of them but she couldn't stop the rage that erupted from her husband. "He drugged two teammates! One's in there dying from adamantium poisoning, we have no clue where the other one is! He's the only one with answers and if I have to beat them out of him I will!"

"Scott…" Jean's hand rested against his chest. She could feel him trembling with rage. "Please honey, Warren isn't going anywhere. I've tried to get into his mind but he's completely insane. We should have seen it coming, I should have known…"

Hank walked up to both of them, "Stop this; it's not going to help us find Remy. Logan's healing factor has started to kick in. It's weak right now, only a fraction of its usual strength, but he won't die. I will continue to monitor him but I'm afraid that is all I can do. His body doesn't handle any drug well; it will be easiest on him to just wait for his own powers to take care of the poison." Hank hated admitting that to his friends, he was a physician after all! "We know from Warren's…ranting that Sinister is behind this. Yes, we should have seen the signs that Warren was having some kind of…breakdown but he has targeted Remy since that farce of a trial."

"Yes Hank but he never actually *hurt* Remy before. When he didn't warn Remy about that attack from behind; when he let him take the hit that broke his arm on the last mission…"

Jean started but Scott jumped in, "He's been acting strange since Magneto dropped that building on them! He seemed actually jealous that Remy was hurt worse than him!"

Scott's communicator chimed, *Cyclops*

"Yes Storm, what is it? Have you found anything?" The field leader asked with a tired sigh.

*Please come to Warren's room. I believe I have. *

Scott started for the door, "I'm going to stay here with Logan." Jean said, "I think he will take the news about Remy better coming from me." She leaned in and kissed her husband.

"All right," Scott turned to Hank, "Make sure he doesn't hurt her." He stared at his friend letting him know that he trusted him to keep Jean safe from the man who could kill her in a moment in his current state of mind.

"He's in restraints, and even if he weren't it will be days before he has the strength to even leave the bed. Jean will be fine. She is also correct in assuming the news will be easier to hear from her." He sighed heavily, "I have another patient to check on now if you will excuse me?"

Hank's heart was heavy as he made his way back to the end of the hallway to the small containment room. He looked in the window and saw that Warren was lying on the cot staring at the ceiling. When he slid the locking mechanism Warren jumped to his feet, "Hank? Oh thank God! Can I come out now? How's Logan doing? I'm really sorry he got stuck in the middle of all this but it couldn't be helped. I know I'll be put on report I expected that-"

"Warren, Remy is gone."

"I know! Sinister wanted him. He said he wanted his property back… *his* property! See, I was right all along!" He looked at Hank, confused by the sad expression on his face, "What's wrong Hank?"

"I am unable to believe that you could do that to your own teammates," the doctor answered honestly.

"He wasn't a teammate! He was a murdering liar and a petty thief! Hank, come on, you've got to believe me now!"

Hank turned and left the small room; making sure the door was secured before moving down the hall. He could still hear Warren screaming as he left and he didn't bother to wipe the tears from his fur.

*****

Remy was freezing. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. It was pitch black; even his sensitive eyes could find no light. Where am I? He thought to himself. He coughed and tasted blood. He vaguely remembered feeling sick. Suddenly memories assaulted him, Logan was thrashing, burning with fever! He started to reach for the phone to call Henri for help then… nothing. He was in a lab but it wasn't Henri's. This one was colder somehow, more… Dieu Non! Sinister!

A light flashed on suddenly over his head sending burning stabs of pain through his head down into his spine. He fought back the nausea that washed through him.

It couldn't be happening again.

Please, not again.

A door opened to his left and Remy watched, his eyes just slits and full of tears from the bright lights, as his own personal demon entered the cold, sterile room. "Good. You're finally awake. I was beginning to think that the drug Worthington gave you had caused permanent damage. You have been my…guest… for three days now. I'm sure you don't mind that I've started my testing without your knowledge. I told you long ago that I would come back for you."

He smiled; a sick, twisted look with his sharp teeth and thin black lips. "Don't look so surprised LeBeau, I own you. I will be taking some blood and running a few tests." Sinister walked up to the lab table and stuck a needle in Remy's arm. "This was so much easier than I ever expected. Worthington was just what I needed; he slipped you the drug without any remorse. Don't worry; Wolverine will recover…if they found him in time. McCoy will be able to figure out how to restart his healing factor. By the time he comes looking for you I should be finished with everything I need to do. I will allow them to find you and let you recover until the next time I have need of you."

He walked to a small cabinet in the corner of the room and came back to stare down at Remy. "I find that I have grown tired of hearing my test subjects scream so I have created this new drug. It's fascinating really; just one shot of this mixture and you will be unable to speak for days. It will also make your limbs feel too heavy to move and it blocks the powers of mutants. It eliminates the need for restraints. No matter what you are exposed to you will be unable to fight or scream but I will be able to easily position you as I see fit. I tried the compound on a friend of yours, Victor Creed. He is not in a very good mood since it's worn off I'm afraid."

He left the room through a different door shutting off the lights as he left and Remy looked frantically around for a way to escape. He blinked a few times as the drug began to affect him. He was freezing one moment and burning up the next, his joints all started to ache at the same time and the room began to spin. It was getting so hard to think. I been here three days? Logan, Cher, please be alright. He shivered uncontrollably as the drug finally got far enough into his system to knock him out.

*****

Jean ran her fingers through her friend's thick black hair wishing he'd wake but dreading it too. She knew it had to be her to tell him that his lover and teammate was missing. Storm was determined to find her brother. She hadn't even stopped to sleep in the last three days that Jean had noticed. She sighed; she was going to have to go see Ro when she was through here with Logan. He moaned and she sat back in her chair letting him become fully aware of his surroundings. "Logan?"

"…Where?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"You're in Hank's lab. You've been here for three days," Jean answered softly and calmly.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "What…happened?"

Jean stood and moved a little farther away from the dangerous man. "You were drugged."

His eyes remained closed as he whispered, "How?" Every word seemed to be a struggle.

Jean began to pace around the room, "Warren…Warren slipped it into your dinner three nights ago."

Logan's eyes opened then and he captured her gaze, "Remy… where's Remy?"

She hated doing this. She'd never seen Logan like this. Never. He was so weak; he was barely hanging on as the adamantium that covered his bones slowly bled into his system and poisoned him. Hank said he wouldn't die but that was hard to believe looking at the man in front of her. "I'm sorry Logan; he's gone…Sin-"

"No!" He weakly raised a hand and ran it through his hair. "No…"

Hank entered and carefully eased his hand back down as he took over for Jean, "I don't want you to pull out the IV. We've been looking non stop, we'll have him home in no time."

"Not soon…enough." He tried to move to get up but found he was exhausted from speaking. "Remy…"

Jean and Hank watched as he fell unconscious again. "I'm going to find Scott, see if there has been any news." Jean patted Hank's shoulder and left the med lab. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her husband. Her eyes shot opened- "Oh no!"

*****

Scott Summers slammed into the tiny containment room and in one move grabbed the front of Warren's shirt and threw him against the wall, "What in Hell were you thinking?" He held up a small packet of powder "How… could… you!" He punctuated each word by banging Warren against the wall.

"Calm down Slim! Wolverine will be fine! Sinister promised not to kill him. He just wanted LeBeau!" Why were they all so mad? It was just the thief. He saw the rage on Cyclops' face even without seeing his eyes. Scott let him go and turned around; his fists were so tight his knuckles were white. Warren sat on the edge of the bed. "Slim, I know I shouldn't have gotten Wolverine involved but the guy's practically glued to LeBeau!" He looked down at the tiled floor, his voice just above a whisper now. "Do you know… that ever since that mission with Magneto I've had nightmares every night? I feel my wings being broken and destroyed. I see LeBeau, he's laughing at me! One night a couple weeks ago I went flying… Sinister came to me, he said he'd help; he promised that the nightmares would end if I helped him get LeBeau back and you know what, he was right! I've slept like a baby since the traitor is gone!"

Scott's fist came from nowhere. Warren shook his head and held his jaw, trying to figure out how he ended up on the floor. When he came out of his daze he looked up at his friend and swallowed hard. Cyclops stood over him like some kind of mythical god ready to pass judgment. "I've called the Professor on Muir; Rogue and Bobby will be escorting you there so that you can receive treatment. Personally I would have kept you here for Wolverine to play with." Without another word he left and a dazed and confused Angel leaned back against the wall trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

*****

Jean met Scott outside the room. She gently lifted his hand and touched the bruising knuckles, "Do you feel better now?" She asked quietly.

He pulled his hand back and rubbed it. "No. Not really. I wanted to bash his head against the wall. He's so calm about everything. He honestly can't understand why we're mad at him. Storm found a packet with residue of the drug in it. I'm sorry honey it's just… with the Professor gone I feel responsible! Gambit's still just a kid. I remember what it's like in Sinister's lab. He'll never be the same." He hugged his wife. "How's Logan? Did you tell him?"

Jean wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked down the hall. "It's so hard seeing him like this. He was devastated when I told him." Scott kissed her hair, "Let's go to the boat house, I don't want to be around when Rogue and Bobby take Warren away."

With Bobby on one side and Rogue on the other Warren was taken to the Blackbird. When they passed the med lab he looked in and saw Logan lying in bed, IV's in his arm. He turned and caught Warren's eye. With most of his strength he called out to Angel, "You feel better…now? S…Sinister's gonna… gonna send that kid to Hell …over… and over... again.' He had to pause to catch his breath before continuing, "You…you feel…good…about that? I bet ya heard…that revenge… is sweet… I'll Sh…show ya revenge …when I get Remy… back… Let ya look… in his eyes…see the …see the bitter taste …of revenge." Tears streaked down his face as he turned away from the stunned trio in the hall and slowly lifted an arm to cover his eyes. Rogue gave Warren a little shove and they continued on their way; Logan's quiet words echoing in their ears, his tear stained face etched in their minds.

*****

Storm looked up as the Blackbird streaked across the sky. She was so tired but every time she felt like resting she thought of Remy. He was already hurt, his recently healed arm re-broken on a mission he never should have been on.

She knew Warren would never watch his back. Ever since the mission where Magneto caused a building to collapse on them and Remy almost single-handedly saved the team. Everyone was so proud of her brother, he was in a great deal of pain and yet he managed to free Warren and bring Logan back from his feral side. She smiled when she remembered the surprised look on his face as everyone congratulated him. He had no idea what to make of all the attention and praise.

Scott had promised to keep an eye on him for her. Even though Logan was his lover and protector now, she refused to give up her rights as his unofficial big sister to worry about him too. Warren had watched the hit coming Jean told her when they returned. She had sensed it too late to stop it and her brother was hurt. Now, just two weeks later, Warren betrayed him again, handing him over to Sinister. She closed her eyes and drew in the strength of the Earth. If her brother had to endure the tortures of Sinister then she would endure being tired until he was safely home. She said another prayer to the Goddess that he would return soon.

*****

Logan shivered from the pain and nausea that were trying to overcome him. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, tried to ignore the poison that wanted to kill him. He could feel his healing power fighting it back but it was so weak now. He couldn't move; all he could do was remember that night three days ago now.

Three days.

What had Sinister done to his lover? He cursed his weakness. He should have sensed something was wrong. In hindsight it was so obvious. Worthington had been nice to them! Brining them their dinner up in their room! Asking the kid how his arm was! How could he have been so blind? Remy was in a lot of pain. It was the same arm that was broken four months before. Logan and Storm both tried to get him to take more time but the second Hank cleared him for missions he was back at it; the first two had been no problem so Logan started to relax again.

When he learned Warren was involved with his young lover being injured he confronted the man, cornered him while Hank fixed the kid up again. He swore it was unintentional and Logan could smell that he really believed it. Was that the first sign that Wings was nuts? He was too concerned about Remy, and Wings kept his distance, so Logan didn't think anymore about it. The kid was going to be okay, this break wasn't as bad as the last but Logan knew his lover was in a lot of pain even if he denied it. Remy had a bad reaction to the pain meds; he was dizzy and weak and was forced to stay in bed. When Wings brought up Chinese takeout Logan hadn't thought twice about feeding it to his lover. They shared chopsticks, Logan feeding Remy then himself. Remy said he didn't feel well and the two of them went to bed early. He remembered feeling hot, thrashing in the bed. He remembered the scared look on Remy's face as he lost his own battle with nausea and tried to reach the phone to call for help. He remembered Remy calling his name as the feral side of his mind took over.

"I'm so sorry darlin', I fed the shit to ya. Shoulda tasted it; shoulda known. They're gonna find ya darlin. Hold on fer me, just hold on."

*****

Three more days crawled by and Logan's healing factor slowly returned to its normal strength. He carefully rose from the bed he'd been confined to for the better part of a week and walked to Hank's office.

"Logan, sit down! You should be resting." Hank pulled out a chair by his desk and Logan dropped down into it. He reached across the desk and took a long gulp of Hank's coffee, "Have they found anything?"

Hank turned away; unable to look at his desperate friend, "Nothing. Wherever he is hiding this time he doesn't want any interruptions." His head snapped up and he met Logan's shocked gaze, "I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean-"

Logan shook his head, "No, it's okay, I know yer all doin' yer best. I feel like such a bastard for not helping. He's my lover for Christ's sake!"

Hank stood, "Come my friend," he waited for Logan to rise before he headed back to the small room Logan had called his for the last week. "You have been busy trying to stay alive." He showed Logan the tapes from one of the monitors in the room. "If this had fallen just one more point you would have died. You aren't immortal Logan. Now you need to get back in this bed and rest. Remy may need a lot of care when we bring him home. You will need to be strong for him. Lay back down, I promise I will tell you the moment we have him."

Logan sighed and got back into the bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his lover in the hands of Sinister. As Hank started for the door he quietly asked, "How 's Wings doin'?"

Hank was shocked momentarily by the question but turned and sat on the edge of Logan's bed, "The Professor has been working with him nearly non-stop since his arrival on Muir Island three days ago. In his last report he said he felt that Warren would be able to return to the team in time. He said he expected a breakthrough soon."

"Good, 'cause when he does come back I'm gonna have a few words for him myself." He was quiet for a while and when he spoke again there was an enormous amount of pain in his voice. "I wanna kill him Hank. I wanna rip him apart for what he did. God Blue, Remy's been with that sick bastard for days! He doesn't deserve to be treated like this! He didn't hurt anybody! I remember he looked so scared. I remember him callin my name…"

Hank stood and walked to the head of the bed, "Logan, I truly wish that I could give you comfort. All any of us can do at this point is continue to look for Remy. We will find him. He will come home." He couldn't think of anything else to say to the man to ease his worry or pain.

*****

Remy closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cold hands on his skin. He hurt all the way down to his bones. The tests never ended, the drugs just kept coming. He finally found a way to separate him self from what was happening and now it felt like he was floating above his body; watching as Sinister moved him around and did…things to him. He swallowed hard as Sinister cursed under his breath and sat up, "Creed!"

Victor Creed slowly walked into the cold little room, "You bellowed?" He smiled down at the young Cajun and licked his lips.

"Behave yourself and I may let you play with him when I'm through. The veins in this arm are useless now. Remove the cast so I can get to the other arm."

The huge mutant looked bored as he reached down and without blinking smashed the cast down on the hard metal table until it broke into pieces. He brushed the pieces of plaster off the table and dropped the broken arm, "Anything else?"

Sinister lifted a needle and plunged it into the fresh vein, "No. I will call you if I require anything more."

*****

Remy wanted nothing more than to die.

He had no idea how long he'd been here now, minutes felt like years. He was weak from the amount of blood that the mad man had taken and his different reactions to the drugs. He'd been awake when Sinister cut into his body, he could feel him poking around… inserting things, maybe removing things. He couldn't move a muscle; luckily Sinister had given him a painkiller for that. He'd nearly choked on his own vomit when Creed broke the cast; it had just been too much when he felt the bone break the skin. He coughed and spit out the vile tasting fluid.

"Relax LeBeau, I'm almost finished, just a few more vials of blood and a few more tests and I will let the X-Men find you."

Tears left Remy's eyes. He was embarrassed that he was showing this much emotion. He'd been trained by the best to hide any weakness from his enemy but to hear the nightmare was almost over was too much. As bad as it had been he had survived. Henri could probably undo anything the bastard had done to him. The drugs would all wear off in time. He watched Sinister walk away from the table and allowed himself to imagine Logan caring for him, helping him heal.

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and Sinister cocked his head to the side, "Mr. LeBeau I would wipe that smile from my face if I were you. I have saved the best for last you see… well, maybe you won't. He forced Remy's eyes open wide and inserted contacts then he added drops and stood back, he watched in fascination as the boy opened his mouth and tried to scream…

*****

Sinister looked up at Creed from behind his computer and captured his gaze, "You have served me well Victor, as a reward you may spend some time alone with the boy until the X-Men arrive to collect him. Take him to the old school over on Henderson Road. You may do as you please as long as it has no permanent effect on him. I will need him again and I will need him to be sound in body and mind. He is a bit weak from the last test."

Creed smiled down at the man. Sinister gave him the creeps truth be told, but he wasn't going to let him know that. "Sure Boss, His mind ain't the part I want anyway."

Remy lay alone in the dark and shivered. He was so cold. It was a different kind of cold than the Arctic though. This felt more like he was close to death. He'd be going home soon though; Sinister was a lot of things but the one good thing about the man was that he didn't lie. If he said you would be punished, you were punished. If he said you could go…

He heard the door open and was glad for the moment that he couldn't see. The heavy footsteps and foul stench gave Creed away before he opened his mouth. All Remy could do was wait as the man known as Sabretooth stalked up to the table. "Looks like it's my turn to play with ya kid. The only thing the boss said was that ya had to be alive for the next time he needed ya."

He laughed as he shut the door and despite all the drugs in his system, Remy LeBeau finally screamed.

*****

"Hank! We found him! Get your bag and get to the Blackbird!" Scott screamed into the lab as he jogged past on his way to the jet. He made sure Jean had Logan far away on a walk around the mansions grounds. It was her job to keep him busy and away from the lab until they were on their way. He would insist on coming and although his healing factor was completely restored Scott wasn't taking any chances. They'd come so close to losing the Canadian this time it scared him. It was going to be hard enough to keep him out of the way when they returned.

~ Be careful Scott. I'll do my best to keep him busy. ~ He heard his wife's soft voice in his mind.

Scott thought back to his wife as they lifted off ~ I just hope there's enough of Remy left to bring home. ~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Talk of the bad things Creed did to Remy. Nothing too graphic, but I didn't want anyone to be taken by surprise. Creed, after all, is not a nice man.**

**Marvel and now Disney own everyone you recognize. No harm was intended and no money was made in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. **

*****

Charles turned to the window and stared out at the cliffs and the ocean beyond. It had been four days and he felt he was close to a breakthrough with Warren. He had so much hatred inside his mind for the young Cajun, Remy LeBeau. The boy had nothing at all to do with Warren's wings but in his mind, Remy was solely responsible for everything bad that had ever happened to him. He received a message from Scott a couple hours before that LeBeau had suddenly popped onto their sensors. Charles was extremely worried about that. The young Cajun was nearly impossible to find on sensors normally, if he was suddenly there it could mean only one of two things; either it was a trap or the boy was beyond even Sinister's help now; he couldn't think of any reason why the mad man would just let the young man go.

He wanted to be there to help if he could with Remy but Warren needed his help first. He also made a promise to Moira on her deathbed that he would go to Muir and take care of everything until her replacement was settled. Jean would be exhausted by the time he could returned.

There was a knock on the door and an elderly nurse escorted Warren in, "Warren is ready to talk to you some more Professor Xavier," she said as she led the winged man in and waited for him to sit down.

"Thank you Mary." He waited for the nurse to close the door before turning to his student, "How are you this morning Warren? Would you care for some coffee or tea?"

Warren just looked at the man across the desk. He used to be his friend, now everyone was turning on him and it was all because of LeBeau, "No, thank you."

Charles caught the stray thought and decided to get straight to the point, "Why do you insist on blaming Remy for everything that goes wrong in your life?"

Warren was furious, "Because it *is* his fault! Scott hates me because of him! He actually hit me! Bobby hasn't said two words to me in months because he's too busy making nice to the whore." He caught Charles' surprised look, "Yes, I found out about his past! It's not a huge surprise! He killed the Morlocks! He took my wings! Everything was fine until him!"

Charles couldn't stand it any longer, "Stop!" He rubbed his temples and silently prayed for strength. "I want to go into your memories; I want you to relive the day you lost your wings."

"What? No, you can't mean that!" Warren was shocked.

"It's the only way you will be convinced that Remy is innocent," Charles said calmly. He really didn't want to do this but he was afraid for the younger man in front of him. If this wasn't addressed here and now he feared Warren would never heal mentally. Until he faced his anger, saw with his own eyes that Remy was innocent, he would never be able to come back to the team and Charles knew that was something Warren wanted.

Warren blinked slowly, how could his mentor want him to go back to the worst day in his life? What could that possibly prove? He stood and walked to the window when suddenly a thought occurred to him; if he did do this it would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was right. They would all finally have to admit he was right! He turned with a smile, "All right Charles, I will let you go into my head and I will relive that day but when it's over and I am proven right, I want to be the one to throw that worthless thieving whore out of our lives forever!"

Charles wanted to close his eyes and shake his head. How had he not seen that this poor man was this ill? "All right Warren, we will do this tomorrow. I want you to rest and think about this. I want you to be absolutely sure."

Warren walked to the door and opened it, " I can't wait now that you mention it," he said with a smile, "Because when I get to throw him out it will be worth any pain remembering could possibly cause."

He was gone after a moment and Charles turned back to look across the ocean wondering how his other injured child was doing.

*****

The Blackbird landed a little rougher than usual, Cyclops couldn't seem to wait until it actually sat down to shut it off and open the hatch. "Sorry people. Hank I want you with me. Everyone else stays close to the Bird and watches for signs that this is a trap." Everyone nodded and Scott and Hank set off in the direction that the sensor indicated.

They had gone three quarters of the way into what appeared to be an old school when Hank, who held the tracker, stopped, "He should be in this room."

They each set their shoulders and entered the dark room; both men gasped, "Dear God…" Scott bent to check on Remy when Hank shouted, "Don't touch him!" He hurried forward and carefully checked for a pulse. "I'm sorry for shouting, but he may have injuries we cannot see." He looked around the room. "Can you remove the legs from that table? I want to make sure his spine and neck are immobilized but I don't want to waste time returning to the plane."

Scott nodded and tapped the side of his visor easily turning the table into a backboard.

They carefully rolled the young man onto the board and began carefully checking him for obvious injuries. Hank cringed, "His broken arm is once again a compound fracture. There are stitches here," he pointed to Remy's lower abdomen, "and again here," he indicated a row of stitches just below his collarbone. "His pulse is too weak…" he stopped talking and looked at Scott, "I need him in the lab now." Scott nodded again and watched as Hank covered the boy with a blanket. "Remy needs a smooth ride home my friend."

"He'll get it. Are you ready to move him?" Scott looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking. Hank, do you think he'll be alright?" He had enough experience with Sinister himself to know what the mad man was capable of.

Hank moved to the head of the board and on the count of three they lifted their injured teammate and started for the jet. "I need to get him in the lab and make sure his condition is stable then I can perform the necessary exams. I don't like his color and I have no idea how long his arm has been like that." He talked quietly as they moved, "I don't know how I'm going to have room to work on him because Logan will be in the way…" Hank was trying to stay calm but he had a gut feeling that seconds were going to matter in this case. "Let's hurry, Scott."

Scott was struck by the panic he could hear in Hank's usually calm voice. They started moving a little faster, careful not to bump or jar the wounded man they transported. As they approached the jet the team parted and allowed them to enter the hatch. "Storm, I know Remy's your friend but Hank needs help. Do you think you can handle it?" Scott asked his second in command.

"Of course I will do it Cyclops." She looked over her shoulder; Hank had already placed an oxygen mask on her friend and was now fiddling with a blood pressure cuff, "Remy has saved my life more times than I care to remember." She looked back at the team leader with damp eyes, "Do not worry I will be strong for my brother." Her voice shook only a little but it was clear she was trying to be strong, "If he wakes it will help if he sees a friendly face." She tried to smile but the glimpse she caught of Remy as they carried him aboard made her shudder.

Scott settled into the captain's chair to start take off procedures. When the plane's engines fired he hit the switch to talk to the med bay of the jet, "Hank do you need a minute to get him settled or…"

"Go!" Hank called as the abused body in front of him started to shake with seizures. "Go now!"

*****

Logan paced back and forth in the hanger of the mansion. He understood why he had to stay home but didn't they understand how hard it was for him? The only things he knew for sure were that they had Remy, that he was alive, and that they were coming home with him. He didn't even know where they finally found him.

Jean had stopped suddenly on their walk around the grounds and gasped. He watched as her perfect complexion paled and a tear ran from her eye, "We have to go back," was all she would say. Her voice shook and she made him promise to stay away from the med lab until Hank called him.

Okay. He wasn't in the med lab and she never said anything about the hanger.

He heard the roar of the thrusters as the big jet descended through an opening in the roof instead of taking the normal, longer opening to the hanger by the lake. He rushed forward as soon as the Bird settled only to be shoved aside by Hank as he ran with Ro beside a gurney toward the med lab.

Logan only got a glimpse of his lover before the doctor and Storm disappeared inside, "Cyke?"

The younger field leader stopped and looked between him and the door through which the Beast and Storm had just entered. With a sigh he placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder, "It's not good, Logan," was all he said before he jogged toward the door.

Logan turned a full circle and found he was standing alone in the giant room. He felt his stomach go cold and ran to follow the others.

*****

Jean stood wrapped in Scott's arms as he pushed into the lab and stopped facing Scott. "Logan, it's going to be a while before we know anything for sure," he started. "He was unconscious when we found him; his arm is bad, another compound fracture. There are several rows of stitches that Hank needs to examine," he paused a moment before looking the older man in the eyes and saying, "He…he was suffering from seizures all the way home."

Logan sat down hard and ran a shaking hand over his face. He looked up at Scott and Jean and cleared the lump from his throat before saying, "It'll be okay. The kid is tough; he can get through this." He looked toward the closed door where his lover and the doctor were. "Blue's the best; he can undo anything the bastard did." He was talking to no one in particular.

He just couldn't sit there quietly or the silence would suffocate him.

Jean gave Scott a hug then went to sit beside Logan and took his hand, "You're right you know Remy is tough. He'll get a kick out of us sitting here worrying about him."

Logan gave her a tiny smile, a silent thank you for her support, "Yeah, I won't hear the end of this for a while especially since he's probably gonna be laid up with that arm for another three months." He stood and walked slowly to the huge metal door that separated him from his wounded lover. Placing a hand on it he looked back over his shoulder toward Scott and Jean, "I still think I'd like to stay here and wait."

*****

"Henry, is there anything more we can do?" Storm's voice was quiet and shaking with true concern now. She had to watch as her brother was x-rayed and examined and then she'd assisted with repairing his broken arm again. She watched as his body shook with seizures in one minute and then was still as death the next.

At one point in the exam Hank asked her to step outside of the curtain so that he could perform a private exam. Storm did as he asked, cringing when Hank gasped and mumbled under his breath. She could hear as instruments were lifted and later replaced on the metal tray. When he asked her to join him again he looked a bit shaken but she refrained from asking why.

Remy was still now. Cleaned up and bandaged. His lips still looked blue but the color was improving slowly. He was still wearing a neck brace because of a possible injury to his spine.

Hank fussed with the blanket then turned to his friend, "I need to give him blood and fluids but his veins are so bad that I'm afraid to try more than the one I did manage to insert. I am going to watch him closely; if it looks like he's in trouble again I'll think of something." He watched as she leaned over and kissed her brother then they walked toward the hallway. "I am going to get Logan now; he must be beside himself with worry." They exited the lab and were assaulted by anxious friends, "Logan, why don't you go on in and sit with him. I don't want him left alone. I'll talk to you as soon as I update the team."

Logan nodded and slowly walked into the private room Hank kept as an ICU. "Darlin' I'm beginning at think ya like it down here." He stood in the doorway happy to let it lend him support for a moment before he slowly moved forward to get a better look at his boy. He found his knees growing weak as he looked down on the pale body and listened to the hiss of the oxygen that was being forced into his battered body. He carefully brushed through Remy's soft hair but cringed when he found a piece of it was stuck in the brace around his neck and pulled slightly. "Oh baby, what did he do to ya?" He wanted to lift his lover's hand and hold it but was afraid of hurting him more. His broken arm was recast and resting on a pillow. His skin had a blue tint to it because he was so pale…

A monitor beeped and Hank appeared from nowhere, "As soon as he wakes up I'll try to remove the oxygen mask. He was having difficulty breathing earlier," Hank informed him softly. "Logan, I am afraid that may be the least of our worries right now." He motioned for Logan to take a seat beside the bed and then sat down himself with Remy's chart on his lap. "Logan, he's not responding to any stimuli. He hasn't moved, not once, except for the seizures. I've done every scan and test I can at this point." He checked the readings on a monitor that had been attached to Logan just a few short days before. "I just got the results of his blood work back…" He looked over the chart in front of him, "There are as many as thirty-seven unidentified drugs in his system right now. Any one of them could be the reason for the paralysis; I just don't know. I will keep him in the neck brace and keep him as immobile as possible until I can speak to him. Maybe he will be able to tell me what Sinister did." He looked at the boy lying blessedly still on the bed and sighed before turning to look at Logan again, "I can't risk giving him anything until all of these unknowns have been washed from his system."

He stared apologetically into Logan's eyes until understanding dawned, "Nothing at all? What if he's in pain? God Blue…"

"I'm sorry, but Remy reacts strangely to drugs at the best of times. If I give him something and it reacts badly to one of these mystery drugs…" He looked back at Remy, "I'm certain he's not strong enough for that Logan. It would have disastrous results."

Logan let his hand rest on his young lover's chest for a moment, "Okay, I'll stay close. Try to help him through this until you can help him." Suddenly Remy tensed and another bout of seizures ran through his body. Logan stood so fast he knocked over the chair he sat on, "Blue?"

He watched the large blue mutant place his hands on his lover's shoulders to hold him still, "One of a hundred mysteries to unravel." He held on until the shaking passed then went and checked the one IV he managed to get in. "I can only assume that one of those unknowns is responsible for his frequent seizures. He can't be left alone until these drugs work their way out of his system. It's going to be a long hard haul."

The two men sat on either side of Remy's bed and watched him sleep. His condition changed without warning from one minute to the next. He would have a raging fever then he would shiver with chills. One seizure didn't seem to end before the next started. The young Cajun seemed weaker with each passing attack. "What else is wrong with him?" Logan whispered.

Hank sighed, "He needs blood and he's severely dehydrated. His arm will be in the cast for a while of course. Sinister removed the original cast from his arm and in doing so caused the simple break to turn into a compound fracture. The stitches… I have no clue what he did, I'm sorry. There is nothing foreign in his body and nothing was removed except perhaps tissue samples. There is a bit of inflammation in the muscles of the areas in question. We will just have to watch him closely for a while. His vocal chords appear to be paralyzed as well; again it's probably one of the drugs in his system." Hank stopped a moment to prepare for Logan's reaction to the next bit of the exam. He…he was abused…"

Logan sat forward and whispered, Y' mean...?" He couldn't finish his thought.

"No, not exactly…" Hank sighed, " He was bleeding, when I examined him… I found this inside him." Hank was quiet, he sounded almost embarrassed as he showed Logan what he found. "The area will be very tender for a while because there are some deep tears in a few places but most of the bleeding has stopped. I don't think he will require stitches. We will have to watch for infection, that thing could have been anywhere."

Logan sat and stared… stunned. It was a long, hooked claw. It was Creed's claw. He'd recognize it anywhere. Unlike Logan's claws, Creed's looked like talons. Remy had not only been dealing with Sinister and his tortures; he'd had to endure Creed's abuse too? "Are you telling me he just…hurt him… then stopped?"

I don't know what the purpose was; all I can tell you is that this was inside him." Hank's heart hurt for Logan. He'd witnessed his tearful confession of love to the young Cajun. He knew hearing all this had to be killing him.

"Other than the apparent paralysis, the drugs in his system are my greatest concern. I also found contacts in his eyes on board the Blackbird. It's hard to tell if there was any purpose for them. I am going to keep the lights as dim as possible until I can check his eyes more completely. I would have done it already but every time I think it's safe to try he has another reaction to the drugs in his system."

Logan watched his young lover sleep; blessedly peaceful at the moment, and tried to ignore all the possible problems he would have to face when he finally woke.

*****

It was two a.m. when Hank gently woke Logan, "Why don't you go rest on the bed over there, you are still recovering from this ordeal as well."

Logan looked around sleepily, then stood and looked down at Remy. "Is he doin' okay? Is he any better?"

Hank shook his head and yawned, "There has been no change. He's still not responding to any stimuli. He is still not conscious. The one IV I was able to get in is just not enough to make a difference." He turned Remy's arm over and Logan cringed; there had to be a hundred tiny needle marks on his lover's arm. It was bruised wrist to elbow. There were even tiny pinpricks on the ends of his fingers and under his nails. "Sinister, for some unknown reason, saw fit to use the young man as his own personal pin cushion and lab rat. The other arm is just as bad."

Logan bent and kissed his lover gently, "God Rem, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry I let Wings get to ya." He turned to Hank and with the weight of the world on his shoulders confessed, "I fed it to him. He didn't want to eat. I made him eat the food with the drug in it." He tried to turn fast enough to hide the tears welling in his eyes. "If I'd let him just go to sleep like he wanted we'd both be okay now."

Hank walked around the bed and put a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Then he would have tried something else. Warren was insane, Sinister had him brainwashed to believe that if he handed Remy over to him his life would be as it used to be. Warren will never be able to go back to the man he was before the tunnels. He is ill and he may have done something even worse had he not succeeded this time."

"Worse, what could be worse than this?"

"He might have just waited for an opportunity and killed him."

Logan wanted to say something more but he froze. Hank turned to follow his gaze and for the first time since the rescue he found himself looking into Remy's blank eyes.

*****

Charles gritted his teeth and held tight to the wheelchair he was sitting in as wave after wave of pain, horror, and disbelief washed over him. It had taken six long, excruciating hours to get to this point. Warren was almost smug when they started, wholly believing that he would be proven correct about Gambit. When he finally re- witnessed that day so long ago he wasn't prepared for the actual truth.

"Oh dear God, it wasn't him...it wasn't him..." He was as pale as a sheet when he turned toward Charles but there was sanity in his eyes now. He would finally be able to move forward and heal.

"That's correct Warren; Remy did play a part in that horrendous event but he had nothing at all to do with the killing or your wings."

"What have I done," he whispered to Charles as tears ran down his cheeks. "You have to help me! Oh my God, how do I fix what I've done?"

Charles maneuvered his wheelchair around and opened his arms. Warren wasted no time falling into the embrace of the man who felt more like his father than the real one and sobbed. "You're going to be all right now, son. Mary is going to take you to your room and I want you to sleep. We will talk more tomorrow. I'm very proud of you Warren, you've taken a huge step and although there is much work still to do, we are going to get through this."

After Warren was safely in his room and sleeping Charles took a moment to close his eyes and try to relax. He unexpectedly felt the sting of tears himself. I am their mentor, their leader. This never should have happened! When did fighting for the dream become more important than these children I have doing the fighting? I have much to atone for and I can only pray that it isn't too late. I nearly lost Warren to insanity, what have I done to Remy?

*****

Remy heard familiar voices. Logan! Henri! I'm home. He struggled to move, to speak but the drugs still held him hostage. He forced his eyes opened; momentarily surprised that it was still dark in the room. The drops had done something horrible to his eyes he knew. As soon as they hit, his eyes started to burn. They felt like they were swelling and about to explode. He felt a warm hand caress his face. Another soft one gently grabbed his wrist, feeling his pulse. Logan was talking, kissing him. Merci Dieu, you're all right! Something warm and wet hit his cheek, Cher? You're cryin? Dieu he wanted to hold his lover! Feel his arms around him! Amour, I'm here! I hear you! Please don' cry! It's all gonna be all right now! UGHH! M' head's spinnin'... I'm fallin'...Cher?

*****

Logan watched again as his young lover's eyes rolled back and he began to seize, "Hank?"

The Beast felt helpless as yet another seizure washed through his young patient. "I don't know what to do!" All he could do was stand back and watch as the boy's body fought the drugs. He made sure Remy wasn't in danger of hurting himself and sighed; there wasn't going to be a magic cure for this. It had to run its course until Remy could tell them what the Monster did to him! Hank wanted to scream in frustration when the tremors finally stopped and the boy panted from exhaustion.

Logan rested his forehead against his lover's and panted with him. He was so scared right now. He felt like he had when he was watching Remy in the cabin and accidentally scared the boy during a daydream. He had been so afraid he was losing Remy that he started ranting about how he loved him. It had been a painfully honest confession but thankfully Remy had eventually loved him in return. He felt like he was losing him all over again and that was a loss he would never survive. "Remy? Darlin'? Please be okay? Yer safe now, please wake up again? Blue?"

Hank let his stethoscope drop to his chest, "I'm sorry Logan, I don't know what the maniac did to the boy!" He re-checked the IV and the monitor feeds, "I'm going to try to push the IV. Try to get this junk out of him." He was furious and ready to take it out on anyone in his way. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked down at the floor.

"Somethin' wrong, Hank?"

"I can't do this Logan. I would be putting Remy in danger. We are just going to have to wait."

Logan felt like he was missing something but he wasn't sure what, Hank, what's going on?"

"I am so angry," Hank said quietly, "I want to hurt Sinister. All life is sacred; it's not to be toyed with in this way! I almost took it out on Remy. I need to get away for just a moment, maybe get some fresh coffee?"

Logan understood the anger, "Sure Hank. You've been at it for nearly forty-eight hours now. Go blow off some steam I'll stay with him." He was absently stroking Remy's pale skin as he talked. "Maybe you could send Jeannie or Ro down in case something, you know...medical comes up?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Jean is rested and would probably be more understanding." He checked the young man once more before going back to his office to call Jean.

*****

I feel ya cher. I want to wake up now; I want this nightmare to end! I don't feel good Cher, I want ya t' hold me and make this all go away. Oh cher... it's happenin' again... Remy thought as loudly as he could as another seizure hit him.

*****

"Oh darlin' what do I do?" Logan watched helplessly as Remy suffered another attack. He didn't even realize he was crying until Jean came up from behind him and gently wiped the tears from his face.

"They probably look a lot worse than they are," she said quietly. "His readings are all still in or close to the normal range," she added to give her friend something positive to hold on to.

He looked at her hopefully, "They aren't hurting him?"

"I don't think so. It's just his body's way of reacting to all the chemicals. Has Hank re-run the blood work recently?" She kept a hand on his arm so he'd feel more in control of his lover's condition.

"I don't think so. He keeps sayin' Remy needs blood, that he needs more fluids to flush his system but he can't get a line in. It's bad Jeannie," he looked down at his lover. "He can't move. He hasn't made a sound, not one; even his eyes are dead when he manages to open them."

Jean hugged her friend and felt the turmoil in his mind. "Talk to him. Even patients in deep comas can still hear. He's probably scared to death. Keep telling him it will be all right. Touch him, kiss him, make him listen to you and come back."

"What if he can't?" Logan whispered, afraid to state what he was thinking out loud; afraid that saying it would make it true. "What if he's already trying but something Sinister or Creed did hurt him so bad that he's trapped like this?"

Jean looked at Remy and stroked back his bangs, "Then we deal with it. He's here Logan and he's alive. Right now it's all we've got. Would it make you love him less?"

Logan's eyes grew wide, "No, of course not," he answered without pause. He thought about the words she said, he tried to imagine loving Remy less, "No, Jeannie your right." He bent and kissed his lover's brow, "I love ya darlin'. No matter what happens, no matter how long this takes... bottom line is that I always will no matter what. I'm here, ready and waitin; you just have to rest up and come back to me."

He wiped away the tear that fell from Remy's closed eye somehow sensing that it meant Remy heard every word.

*****

Remy was so weak. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted peace. Every time another seizure tore through his body he was sure it would be the last he could stand. Then he felt warm hands and lips on his skin again. He listened to his lover say, no... *tell* him that he loved him no matter what.

His tears were his only means of telling Logan that he was trying as hard as he could; that he loved Logan too.

When Logan wiped the tear away Remy felt sure that his lover understood.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel and now Disney own everyone you recognize. No harm was intended and no money was made in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. **

Remy's condition slowly improved over the next two days.

Logan stayed by his lover's side as most of the drugs finally wore off. The seizures seemed to be over; it had been a full day since the last one. Hank was finally able to get in more lines for fluids to help Remy get rid of the rest of the drugs and to replace much needed blood.

Hank had a trusted friend come in and check his eyes. Although the man was shocked at his first glimpse of Remy's unique eyes he was very professional and kind. Logan relaxed after a while and finally agreed to leave so his lover could be examined.

"Logan, I thought I'd come out and wait with you while Dr Small finishes up in there." Hank seemed almost as nervous as Logan. Remy held a special place in his heart. Every since finding out about the boy's past Hank had tried to get closer to him. He wanted Remy to know that he had friends on the team that he could count on. He wanted to be someone the young man could come to if Logan wasn't there.

"Thanks Hank, all this waitin' around is really starting to get on my nerves." Logan said as he paced and chewed on the end of his cigar again.

Hank started to say something but stopped him self. With everything Logan had been through and everything he'd watched Remy go through this week, if chewing on a disgusting cigar calmed him Hank decided to allow him that comfort. With his healing factor fully restored he wasn't in any danger anyway.

Dr Small finally exited the room and came to sit beside Hank. "Your friend has had some kind of chemical dropped in his eyes. I'm sure from the looks of his eyes it was a very painful experience. Because his eyes seem to work different than yours or mine he was extremely lucky. There should be no permanent damage -"

Logan let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But…"

Logan hated that word. He'd heard it a thousand times since the whole nightmare began. "Warren was wrong_ *_but*…"

"Your healing factor is gone and you're slowly dying* but*…"

"Remy's alive *but* …"

"There should be no permanent damage to his eyes_ *_but*…"

Logan stood and glared down at the frightened Doctor, "*But* what?"

"He's a good man Logan, let him explain," Hank turned to his frightened friend, "I'm sorry, James. Logan has been under a lot of stress through all of this, you understand. Remy is his lover, he's just worried."

Logan hadn't moved a muscle. He still stared at the man daring him to add to his lover's misery.

No more.

He would not hear another negative word.

Remy would be fine. He would *walk* again! He would *talk* again! He would *see* again!

The doctor swallowed hard and concentrated on Hank. "I w-was g-going to say that there is evidence of some burns on his eyes. I bandaged them and they must remain for two weeks. At that time I will come back and re-examine him. We will know then if there is any-" He looked up at Logan and swallowed hard, "permanent damage." The final two words came out as a whisper. Logan backed up a few steps and the doctor continued. "Use as little light as is necessary in his room. The darker you can keep it the better. His eyes are light sensitive as it is and whoever did this must have been trying to see how sensitive. It looks like his eyes were totally dilated and forced to stay open for an extended period of time. The pain must have been excruciating." He looked up to find Logan glaring at him again and decided to get out while he still could. "Good bye, Henry, call me if you need me... Mr. Logan."

Logan watched Hank walk his friend out of the lab and sighed. He really didn't mean to scare the guy. He seemed okay. It was just that this was all taking so long. He walked back in and sat down beside Remy's bed. Carefully lifting his hand Logan kissed it and started talking again. "You know Rem; this is a heck of a way to repay me for not letting ya sleep in on weekends. You've been sleepin' now for four straight days! I promise, if ya wake up now I won't bug ya ever again."

Nothing.

"We still need to change the oil in yer bike. We were gonna do that three weeks ago remember? You were gonna supervise 'cause of the bad arm."

Silence.

"I need ya Rem." Logan's voice shook slightly with emotion, "I'm lonely out here." He carefully replaced the hand he held and started to pull away when those long fingers ever so slightly curled around his.

He stared at the hand not believing his senses…

*****

Remy was frantic, trapped inside a body that refused to obey even the simplest of commands. Cher, please don' give up on me! I'm tryin! I don' know what he did to me. I couldn' stay awake to watch! Please feel this! He concentrated on moving his fingers; on making Logan know he was still there.

*There*

With every ounce of strength he could find inside he forced his fingers to curl around Logan's larger hand.

*****

Charles sat watching Warren play with his food. It was time to get the man prepared for the next stage of his recovery, seeing Logan via a direct link to the mansion. "Warren, stalling won't make this any easier. Logan has been informed that you wish to see him, possibly speak to him. I do not believe it is in your best interest to make him wait."

Warren dropped his fork and turned to Charles. He felt so tired. "What am I going to say to him? I drugged him. I handed Gam-," he sighed loudly, "*Remy* over to Sinister. I don't know where to start."

Charles was so pleased with the way Warren was responding to the intense therapy he was undergoing. He seemed truly sorry about all the pain and suffering he caused. "Why don't you let him start first? I'm sure there is much anger and resentment he needs to work out."

Warren didn't seem to hear the last statement; he was lost in his own thoughts.  
"Do you think this is how Bobby felt after the garage incident? I want to make it right again Charles. I've treated Le…*Remy* so badly. You know, I forced myself to stay awake last night and listened to the wind and rain… I put myself; as best I could, in his shoes. I couldn't do it for more than a few minutes at a time. I could not imagine being 7 years old and alone and frightened and cold and wet. When I was a child, my parents gave me anything I wanted. I remember throwing away food just because it got cold. I tried to picture myself crawling into a filthy dumpster and actually *eating* out of it. I nearly gagged at the thought! How can I ever make this right?"

Charles was silent as his student talked. He saw in his mind that he did actually try to imagine Remy's life. It was the final breakthrough he had been waiting for. Warren was ready to face the consequences of his actions. "I believe Robert started by saying he was sorry. He sat down and talked to Remy and then he actually *listened* to what Remy had to say in return. They have become friends since then." Charles thought a moment about what he would say next. "From what I've been told Remy has to be one of the most forgiving people I've ever met. I've talked to Ororo about him on occasion and he holds no anger towards anyone he has ever come across; not his birth parents, not the other people on the street, not his adoptive family, not even the monsters that beat and raped him as a small child. He feels that he deserved to be treated like that. He takes full responsibility. He feels you have every right to say and do the things you have in the past."

Warren paled, "But why? He wasn't responsible for any of the things I blamed on him! Why would he do that?"

Charles started quietly, "He was told by a priest when he was a very small child that he was a demon. That he should be happy that he was allowed to live, that *decent* human beings would try to destroy him as was their right."

"A priest said that to a child?" Warren was astonished.

Charles voice was soft and sad, "Remy believed him. His eyes were different. The priest was a servant of God. He wouldn't lie."

"God, this is worse than I ever imagined." Warren closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse, Mary, stuck her head in. "Professor, Dr. McCoy is on the phone. He said it was important that he speak to you right away."

"Thank you Mary. Could you patch him through to this line?"

"Of course."

Moments later a very excited Hank appeared on the screen. "Charles, Remy tried to squeeze Logan's hand. It's beginning to look like the paralysis was drug related. It's the first breakthrough we've seen."

Charles smile was full of sincerity. "That's marvelous news Henry. Warren and I are both immensely relieved. Please keep us up to date on his progress."

"Of course, I must be going, now that we've had our first positive step I'm hoping that others follow quickly. Please let Warren know that Logan will be unable to see him today. Good bye Charles." The connection was terminated and the room was quiet.

"Charles, I want to go home. I want to help Remy."

"I'm afraid that can't happen until you speak to Logan. He loves that young man Warren. It's as true a love as Scott and Jean share. As I recall you had problems with that too?"

"It's not natural to love another man in that way. I can't help the way I feel."

"Neither can they; would it surprise you to know that Logan feels butterflies when he is around Remy? Or that the only time he feels truly human is when that young man is by his side? Would you believe that the only time I ever sensed Remy without aid was after they made love the first time? The feelings were so intense to him that he couldn't help but broadcast. For the first time he felt worthy of being alive and it is because Logan loves him. He finally feels like he's not a demon to be hurt and abused but a man who deserves to be loved."

He looked sharply at the other man, "No Warren, It is not a disgusting immoral act! It is two wounded souls who were lucky enough to find each other. Their love is warm and bright and good. It is impossible to ignore that fact when they enter a room. Until you can come to terms and accept it you are not welcome in my home. I'm sorry."

"Fine, I am truly sorry for getting LeBeau hurt but I cannot stand the thought of them …" He wrinkled his nose and stood to leave.

"I am sorry that you can't open your eyes and see what the rest of us see. Their kind of love happens rarely in this world. It is an extreme honor and privilege to witness it up close. I will not let you hurt them because of your narrow views." He held out his hands, begging Warren to see the truth. "Warren, you've come so far. Please think long and hard about this. They are your teammates and like it or not your friends."

Warren turned and walked to the door, "I'll send someone for my things."

Charles sat there a while and thought about how close Warren was to fully recovering. This was a huge step backwards. He shook away the negative thoughts and concentrated on his home and the celebratory mood that must be filling it now.

*****

Remy woke to the feel of hands parting his legs and panicked; no not again! He was home! He was supposed to be safe! Where was Logan! He couldn't move!

Hank watched the monitor that was keeping track of Remy's pulse and blood pressure shoot up and cursed himself for being so foolish. He quickly pulled his hands away and removed the rubber gloves he was wearing. "Remy? Remy relax! I'm so sorry my dear boy; I should have waited for Logan to return before I attempted this exam." He ran his large furry hand up and down Remy's good arm. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf! "It's okay… it's okay. You have an injury there, I was just going to check and see if the bleeding stopped."

Hank sighed then leaned over and hit the intercom on the wall, "Storm, could you join me in the lab please?"

* Is my brother well? * Storm's worried voice asked.

"I believe a visit from a friend would do wonders. I'll explain when you arrive."

* I'm on my way! *

Hank could just imagine the mess her winds would cause as she hurried down to the lab. She had been trying to see Remy for days. So far only Logan had managed to catch him apparently awake and coherent. Since his eyes where bandaged and the only movements he had managed were tiny and very easy to miss, it was hard to tell if he was awake or asleep. Hank heard the door to the lab slide open and a ruffled Storm breezed into the room.

She looked as if she'd dropped whatever she was doing and just took off. Hank had to laugh. Storm's appearance was always perfect. Even in battle somehow she always returned exactly as she left. He wasn't even sure if she could sweat!

She gave him an annoyed glance and smoothed her messy hair as she moved to the bed. "Don't say a word Henry I know I'm a sight. Is Remy all right? He's shaking."

Hank turned serious again, "I'm afraid I've given him quite a scare. Logan is sleeping in the other room; it's his first real sleep since Remy's return. I didn't want to disturb him so I started to examine Remy alone."

Storm was stroking Remy's hair and speaking quietly to him as Hank explained, "He woke up didn't he?"

"Yes, I am so sorry Remy."

The young Cajun's readings where headed back down where they needed to be but he was still shaking and he couldn't seem to stop. How do I tell 'em I'm sorry? Poor Henri, he's only doin' his job. He took a deep breath and with the voice as weak as a mist whispered, "Sorry."

Hank and Storm stared at each other with their mouths open wide, "Brother!" Storm carefully grabbed the sides of his face and kissed the top of his head.

"Remy, please do that again." Hank begged.

Remy wasn't sure he had the strength to do it again. It had been two weeks since the last time he made any sound. Every little movement was a huge effort; every small sound seemed to steal the last of his breath. They watched as the young man wearily drew in a deep breath and whispered, "Hi."

Storm and Hank both whooped and hugged each other. They were still hugging when a zombie like Logan stumbled in, "What's goin on?"

Storm had tears on her face as she turned to Logan, "Remy said…" she was overcome with emotion. All these days of worry…over! "Remy said hi."

Logan's eyes grew and he bent so his face was just inches from his lovers. "Darlin?"

With a Herculean effort Remy whispered, "missed…y'."

Logan carefully worked an arm behind the young man and pulled him into a gentle embrace. He wanted to crush him to his chest, feel his heart beat against his own. Kiss him dizzy. He wanted too, but he held his lover as gently as he would the butterflies in his stomach. "I missed you too." A tear left his eye and fell into the soft hair he nuzzled with his cheek. He carefully eased Remy back down to the mattress and kissed him again. "How did this happen?" He was totally awake now, caressing his lover's cheek and neck over and over again.

"I scared the poor boy to death during an aborted exam and he apologized." He shot Remy a look he knew he wouldn't see. "Stop doing that!" There was a smile on his face big enough to show his huge fangs.

"I knew you'd be back darlin, I knew it." He bent and kissed the young man again and was rewarded with a tiny smile. His emotions became too much to bear and he rested his head on the side of the bed and cried.

Hank and Storm smiled at each other and quietly left the room. Logan hated to show his emotions and they knew he would be uncomfortable knowing they were watching this release. They also knew it was the best thing their friend could do.

Remy wanted to hold Logan, comfort him the same way Logan had been comforting him since this all began but the damn drugs! He was so frustrated! Cher, please don' be sad. Damn you Sinister! He concentrated on lifting his arm and to his surprise and unbounded joy it was easier this time. He was as weak as a newborn but feeling Logan in his arms again was a powerful incentive. Logan was startled as the young man in the bed weakly wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders. It only stayed a moment, quickly falling back to his side. "Sorry… still weak."

Logan lifted his hand and kissed it. "That's okay darlin it'll get easier. How 'bout I hold you?"

Remy wanted to nod, wanted to say yes, wanted to do something but there was nothing left. He was so tired! He couldn't even cry it seemed. He forced himself to stay awake long enough to feel his lover pull him carefully into his arms before the darkness took over.

Logan carefully slipped an arm behind him and held him close. He seemed to understand that the boy was done in.

Hank returned ten minutes later. He felt like he was intruding when he opened the door and saw Remy in Logan's strong embrace. "Logan, I would like to examine Remy if that would be all right."

Logan looked up at his friend and nodded, "He's out again. He's so weak Blue, when is this gonna end?"

"He's made remarkable progress today, Logan. He's moved his hand; he's spoken... now that all but four drugs have left his system it will just be a matter of rebuilding his strength and dealing with any emotional damage. Of course we will have to wait to see if there were any long term effects of the eye damage but James sounded fairly confident that he would be fine."

"He's been through so much." Logan kissed Remy's cheek and carefully pulled his arm out from under his lover, "I wanna talk to Wings tomorrow."

Hank looked confused, "Why the sudden urge to talk to Warren?" He was gently examining Remy as they spoke and explained, "I need to see if there is still bleeding. This is what got him so upset earlier today."

Logan nodded, "No wonder. All right, I'll take care of him if he wakes up." Hank was very professional as he checked the wounds. "It looks as though the bleeding has finally stopped. I want to clean the area and check again tomorrow to be sure." He gently cleaned Remy up and replaced the warm blankets. "Now, why the sudden urge to see Warren?"

"I want you to set up the link here, in the kid's room. I want the playboy to see what he did; I want him to finally take responsibility. He made damn sure Remy felt responsible for every damn thing that every went wrong in his life, I want him to know what he's been putting Remy through all these years."

Hank nodded absently, "Yes, I agree he needs to be held accountable for this. All right, I'll call the Professor and set it up."

*****

Warren paced around the room, he had no idea what to expect. In ten minutes he would have to face Wolverine, perhaps the most dangerous mutant alive. He had every right to be pissed this time too. The door opened suddenly and Warren jumped.

"I'm sorry Warren, I didn't mean to startle you," Charles said as he entered.

"No problem Charles, I'm just a little jumpy. I have this feeling that even though Wolverine is thousands of miles away he's still going to be able to kill me."

The phone on the table started to ring and Warren swallowed hard, this was it. Once they picked up a video link would be established; he would be staring into the eyes of Wolverine.

Charles picked up the phone and was greeted by Hank, "Good morning Professor, Warren. Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes Henry…Warren?"

Warren took a deep breath and sat down. When he looked into the monitor Wolverine was staring back at him. "Wolverine."

Logan was shaking with the need to rip out Angel's throat, "Shut your mouth, birdbrain and pay attention; I have something I want you to see."

He shifted to the side and Warren gasped. It was Gambit! Gambit was lying on a bed behind him in the med lab, "I didn't agree to this!" He turned to Charles, "I'm not ready!"

"Too bad Wings, do you think the kid was ready to eat that shit you put in our food? You think he was ready to be Sinister's lab rat! You think he was ready to have his broken arm smashed down on that hard, cold, table over and over until the bones broke the skin? Do you think he was ready when Creed…" his voice broke with emotion. "When Creed …" he couldn't say it. He couldn't betray his young lover by repeating the torture he had to endure at Creed's filthy hands.  
"He's paralyzed Wings, he can hardly move. He's blind, those beautiful eyes that you think are evil may never see again!" Logan walked to the bed and caressed Remy's cheek. "That still bother you Wings? Well guess what, because of you I may never get to feel his touch again. You stole that from me you bastard and if it takes me the rest of my life I'm gonna find a way to make you pay!"

Warren watched silently as Logan sat on the edge of the medical bed. He watched as Logan held Remy's hand. He watched closely as Logan tightened his grip and the young Cajun didn't respond.

The look on Logan's face was something he would never forget as long as he lived. He didn't understand the feelings behind it but he recognized the look of utter helplessness he could clearly see on the old Canadian's face.

Logan turned back to the camera to say something more when the Cajun suddenly tensed and weakly cried out. Hank rushed over to him and after a moment and without a word he terminated the connection.

Warren stared dry mouthed and confused at the static on the monitor, "What just happened to the Cajun?"

Charles looked upset as he turned to Warren, "I don't know. I hope the boy is alright." Charles moved around to Warren's side of the conference table. "Warren?"

"He actually loves Gambit doesn't he? I mean… He really does love him…" It was as if a light suddenly went on, Warren slowly rewound the tape of the call, pausing it on the image of Logan after he tightened his grip on the Cajun's hand and got no response. He leaned in closer to the image and yes; Wolverine had tears in his eyes. "He really loves him."

"Yes Warren, he does."

He looked again at the image. The Cajun was deathly pale. His arm was in a huge, heavy cast. His eyes were heavily bandages and the room lights were very dim. The look in Logan's eyes… damn it, it was helplessness. Logan felt helpless. His …lover…was injured, hurting, and he could do nothing but sit and watch.

And it was entirely his fault.

He swallowed hard and looked at Charles, "I've made a terrible mistake."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Creed's back and this time he's not stopping until he gets what he came for. If it reads a little strange it's because I tried to tone things down for this site. Head over to Fan Fiction Writers if you care to read the real chapter. **

**Marvel and now Disney own everyone you recognize. No harm was intended and no money was made in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. **

*****

"MOVE!" Hank screamed as alarms went off one after another. "He's crashing!" The doctor was moving at a fevered pace trying to figure out just how things turned so terribly wrong. He thought as loud as he could JEAN! I need you! Quickly! There was no time to stop and use the intercom it would waste precious seconds. "Logan, get out!"

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere! What's happening Hank? What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain!" He turned as the door slid open and Jean rushed in. "Get him out then help me!"

Jean winced at the chaotic scene in front of her. Alarms were beeping, Hank was screaming and Logan was stuck in the middle of it all. He desperately wanted to stay; Remy would be terrified, but he knew he would be in the way. Jean found all this and a paralyzing fear in his mind. "Come on Logan, we need room to move. We'll come for you as soon as we can." She led him to the door as he struggled to catch every glimpse he could of his young lover.

"I don't get it, he was fine… He was fine! Jeannie, what's happenin' to him?"

"I need to get back there and help Hank figure that out." She silently summoned Storm to come and take care of Logan. "Sit here and stay out of the way, it's the best way for you to help Remy."

Storm rushed in and took Logan's arm. "Come my friend, I need some company while I wait."

Logan looked between the two women and nodded nervously.

"Jean!" Hank called from the lab and Jean turned and hurried in. The large metal door slid shut with an almost evil hiss.

"He's gonna be fine…he's gonna be fine…" over and over Logan repeated the words but he wasn't convincing anyone... least of all himself.

*****

I'm dyin'… Remy found himself thinking, It don' feel like it did in de Arctic, it's so loud! I feel like m' insides are on fire. Every muscle pulled beyond its limits! Hurts! Henri, it hurts! Never got t' tell Logan I love him. I wanted… to tell him… one…last…

"We're losing him!" Hank started pounding on the young man's chest as the heart monitor went into a flat line. "Come on Remy! Come on! Damn it I'm not going to tell Logan you're gone!"

"He's back!" Jean yelled as she watched the line on the monitor jump erratically.

Hank watched as the line started to even out into a more normal pattern. When it looked like the crisis had passed he slumped to a chair and covered his face with his large blue hands. "Oh my stars…" he slowly moved his hands away from his face and stared at them as they shook.

"Are you alright Hank?" Jean quietly asked. She'd never seen Hank fall apart like that. He'd been taking care of sick and wounded X-Men for years.

"I'm sorry Jean" his voice shook like his hands, "It was so unexpected, Remy was doing so well." He stood slowly and checked his young patient. "Everything happened so fast."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Jean asked her friend carefully.

"None, Warren was on the phone and Logan was letting go of some of his anger. He was rather sedate, you would have been proud. Remy cried out and all his readings began to drop." Hank adjusted the oxygen Remy was receiving.

"Can I go get him? He's so scared Hank."

Hank looked up from his young friend; that had been too close. "Yes, of course. Tell him he can come back in." As Jean left to get Logan Hank ran his huge hand over Remy's hair, "That was quite enough of that young man. It seems it was your turn to scare me."

Hank rechecked the monitors, as a frantic Logan wasted no time returning to his lover's side. "Is he all right... Remy?"

Hank placed a slightly shaky hand on Logan's shoulder, "The crisis has passed. He seems to be fine now. I'm going to leave the oxygen on for a while, until I can figure out what exactly just happened here. He will be sore, I'm afraid I may have bruised some ribs in my haste to help him."

Logan nodded but never turned from his lover. "At least he's still breathin'. Was that from one of the drugs that are still in him?"

"I hope so, that would be the easiest explanation. Now that you're back I'm going to do another blood work up." Hank hesitated for a moment just watching Remy. "I was afraid I'd lost you young man. I believe I have become as attached to you as Logan and Storm." He smiled a little and patted the unconscious boy's shoulder gently before leaving to run the blood he'd drawn.

"See darlin, you got more friends than you know around here." Logan carefully kissed the boy then sat in his favorite chair. Hopefully that was the last crisis and his lover would wake again soon.

*****

Warren couldn't get the image from the screen out of his head.

It was Logan, not Wolverine, not some wild animal... it was the *man* named Logan in that room holding the boy called *Remy's* hand. It was *Logan* he gave the drugged food to, it was *Logan* who ate the drug then fed the drug to *Remy.*

Somehow in the course of a few short minutes these people had become more real to him.

They had names and lives.

They were a couple.

They were in love.

"Isn't it wrong?" He whispered to himself. He really needed to talk to someone but it was the wee hours of the morning and there was no one around. "Am *I* wrong?" He got up and shivered from the early morning chill.

Throwing on his robe he silently made his way back to the conference room and hit rewind again.

*****

Remy moaned quietly and Logan was suddenly fully alert. "Rem... hey kiddo, can ya hear me?"

Remy wanted to open his eyes but for some reason he couldn't. He took as deep a breath as he could and tried to speak.

His chest ached.

It took him a while to make even a soft sound, forming words was going to have to wait but he wanted to talk to Logan; he wanted to hear his voice but if he thought Remy was sleeping he would remain quiet. He dug deep inside himself; he could feel Logan holding his hand; if he could squeeze it Logan would talk.

It hurt to move at all.

From the top of his head all the way down to his feet every muscle ached but he needed to hear that deep, gravely voice. He was safe when that voice filled the air.

Logan saw the movement more than felt it. The kid was as weak as a kitten so he tightened his grip a bit. "I saw that darlin'. So you are awake. I'll be so damn glad when you can talk to me again because I really miss that sound. How 'bout this, I'll talk and you keep squeezing my hand 'til ya find yer voice again, okay?"

A slight movement made Logan smile. "There, ya see, we can talk. Are ya hurtin'? You scared the shit out o' Hank an' me earlier today. Guess that shit isn't quite out of your system yet. Hank says there are only traces of it now. In another day it'll all be gone. Then we just gotta get ya on yer feet again. Do ya realize you been here for almost a week? That eye doctor will be back to check ya again soon. I sure miss those eyes." To prove the point he bent and kissed each one lightly.

He felt a squeeze and smiled, "Don't worry, by the time that arm heals again this'll be just another memory." Logan watched as Remy opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell him to be quiet; to save his strength but Remy seemed determined. "Take yer time darlin. I'm not goin' anywhere."

Remy concentrated on the task at hand and finally managed to whisper "Are you…okay?"

Logan gently squeezed his lover's hand, "I'm fine kid. You should know by now nothing can stop me for long," though silently he thought unless I lose you.

"Good…S...sinister…s-said…"

"Forget what that lyin' bastard said. I'm fine kid, don't ya worry 'bout me. If ya wanna worry, worry 'bout Wings and Creed-" The words left his mouth before he thought about them and he knew his mistake as soon as the first shiver started to pass through the boy on the bed. "Damn it... I'm sorry darlin, I' didn't mean to mention the monster's name."

"H-he…h-he…"

"I know darlin. Hank found…"

"N-non…h-he said…" Remy swallowed hard and tried to find the strength inside him to continue. "Get…y-you… n-next…"

His lover was scared. He never stuttered. He never shook like this! "It's all right Rem, I'm safe, you're safe, and no one can hurt us here. I promise to watch for him, okay? I promise to be careful." As I tear him to pieces he finished in his mind.

Remy knew it would be impossible to speak more so he squeezed the warm hand that held his and drifted to sleep.

*****

Logan knew his young lover was sleeping again; the feather light grip was gone. He brushed through Remy's hair; it needed to be washed. He'd ask Hank if he could do that tomorrow. He hoped that he hadn't planted any nightmares by mentioning Creed's name. He wanted to know exactly what the monster did to his lover but he was too afraid to ask.

It wasn't like the kid was up to answering him anyway.

He knew it would come to him later when they weren't expecting it. It would slip into his sleeping mind and yet another nightmare would be born. Remy had more than his share of the evil things, even after all this time the boy would cry in his sleep. Logan slid into the bed beside his lover and carefully worked the exhausted boy into his arms.

He would protect his injured lover from the dreams.

He would keep him safe.

*****

Charles found Warren asleep in the conference room, his head on his arm the tape paused at the same spot that Warren found so interesting the day before. Logan had surprised him. He stayed mostly calm and just let the anger and frustration flow naturally from him. He wasn't the berserk animal Charles expected. Remy was such a good influence on him. He could just imagine the shocked look he'd get from the young Cajun if he ever heard those words. The boy really didn't understand the impact he had on the people he met. He was so young and he'd survived so much in that small amount of time.

Charles shook his head and gently placed a hand on Warren's shoulder, "Warren, wake up its morning. Have you been here all night?"

Warren sat up quickly, startled out of a dream; dream... not a nightmare. "Charles?"

"I found you here asleep in front of the monitor. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Warren stood and stretched, "They wouldn't let me sleep. I had to come down here and…" He turned to the monitor, "I had to look at them together... really look at them." He sat down and stared at the screen. "Betsy never looked at me like that." He looked down at the table, "and I know I never looked at her that way…"  
He sighed and turned to Charles, "I think I understand now."

"What do you understand?" Charles silently prayed that Warren would say the right thing.

"That they have something most of us can only dream of; that even though they're men they really are meant to be together."

Charles silently cheered his student, "You do understand."

"I was thinking about when we were trapped in that building; Remy was hurt badly, I knew it, but he was…LeBeau! I remember I told him not to leave me… He stood up and walked toward me, not a trace of a limp, not a hint of pain on his face…but there was fear... he was afraid for Wolverine. I just realized how bad he had to be hurting but the only thing I saw was that fear that he'd lost Logan. I followed him; he crawled into holes a child would have trouble getting into to check for Wolverine. His arm busted up, his leg and head bleeding…he made it halfway down the hall before he just…collapsed. He sat against the wall and cried, begging whatever it is he believes in for Logan to be okay."

"You have to understand Warren, Remy hasn't had many people he could trust not to hurt him. At the time you, Bobby and Rogue made sure it was clear to him that he was unwanted and despised." Charles saw a flash of pain wash across the man's face. He saw in his mind as he remembered, he saw the embarrassment and shame he felt for acting so childishly.

"It makes me feel ill to think I was ever that cruel," Warren whispered. "Charles, can I go home now? There are a couple of friends I need to talk to."

"I would love to send you home but I think it would be wise to talk from here until I have a chance to sit down with Logan. He is still understandably upset."

Warren rolled his eyes, "You think?" He sighed and sat down, "All right, but could you do it soon? I'm not sure how long this new improved personality will last and I'd like them to see it." He pointed to the monitor.

Charles smiled and patted his shoulder; "I'll do it today. Come on, its breakfast time and all of a sudden I am famished."

Warren looked at him and smiled as he realized he was starving too. Examining your soul and realizing past mistakes and how to fix them was great for the appetite.

*****

Outside the mansion, beyond all sensors, yellow eyes watched and waited. Sabretooth wanted more. The taste he got of the Cajun only made the hunger worse. He remembered his time with the Cajun and smiled when he realized how much pain it would cause Wolverine if he could get to the kid again.

Sinister wanted the Cajun alive after he was through; it was the only thing that stopped him from taking the kid the last time. He had to be content with just hurting him. He licked the kid's blood from his finger; it was so spicy and sweet, like chips; one taste is never enough.

Well Sinister wasn't around anymore. He was off creating a new mutant or something. Creed smiled, "This time kid… your mine!" The huge mutant looked to the sky and screamed as he planned his attack.

*****

Logan sat up and looked around, he blew out a long breath and ran his hands through his hair, "Must have been a dream," he whispered to himself. He could have sworn he heard a scream. He looked over at his sleeping lover and walked silently from the room.

Remy was doing much better. The crash the day before was the last of the drugs leaving his system, a final gift from Sinister. Hank removed the oxygen and the last of the IV's earlier this morning. As he did his morning check up the young Cajun finally showed reflex responses in his legs. He was still incredibly weak but all signs pointed to a full recovery, probably even getting up and moving around in the next few days; certainly sitting up at the very least by the afternoon.

Logan wandered into Hank's office and sat down, "I'm gonna go have a smoke Blue. Watch the kid for me 'til I get back?"

"Of course, what did the Professor want earlier?"

"Chuck wants me to make nice with Wings. Says he's healed mentally, that he respects our love. I don't know Hank; I can't stand the thought of him back here anywhere near Remy."

"Charles is the strongest telepath in the world Logan; I think you can trust his judgment."

"Well I told him it was up to Remy. If he's okay with it then I will be too. The kid's too eager to forgive sometimes though."

"Sometimes? That boy would forgive the devil himself if he asked."

"Will you help me with that Blue? We gotta make him understand that it's okay to get angry with people who hurt you. He's like a man possessed when he's in battle fighting but when it comes to the personal stuff…he needs to get it through his thick skull that he is not to blame for the world's problems."

"You're hoping for a lot Logan but I will help you, I really like Remy. He is a fascinating person."

"Finally someone else opens their eyes!" Logan proclaimed with a laugh.

Hank smiled and walked him to the exit so he could enjoy his smoke, "I think it is safe to say that we have all finally seen the light that is our young friend Remy LeBeau. Take your time Logan; if he wakes we are going to get started on a little PT to strengthen his muscles again."

"Thanks Hank… for everything. I love that kid and it means a lot to me that you took the time to reach out to him too. That you're willing to give him the chance to show you how damn special he is."

"I always saw it Logan, it was Remy who was afraid but we will get him past that. He's going to be amazed at all the friends he has but was too afraid to see."

Logan's heart ached a little at that statement. It was Remy's final hurdle. In four days they would know if he would be able to see his friends or not. "Talk to ya in a bit Blue," he said as he pushed out of the door.

He wandered to his favorite spot and lit a cigar. It almost made him start coughing. He hadn't even left Remy for a smoke in the last week. That had to be some kind of record for him. He took a deep breath and was about to take another puff when a scent hit his nose like a sledgehammer, "Creed" he growled.

With a last puff and a predator's look around he re-entered the mansion and hit the alarm.

*****

"Warren, there is a problem at the mansion." Charles hoped his student was ready for the challenge that was ahead of him.

"What's the problem?"

"Logan scented Sabretooh outside the Mansion. Remy told Logan he was coming for him next. He absolutely refuses to let Logan leave his side. Scott, Bobby and Rogue are away on a mission and can't be reached. I don't think there is immediate danger but I need you there at the mansion to help. Can I count on you?"

Warren swallowed hard and turned to the Professor, "Get me on a plane sir; I won't let him hurt them. I have a debt to repay."

*****

Logan sat by Remy's bed brushing back his hair, he needed to be outside! He could scout around and find the dirty bastard. His stench was easy to track. Remy had nearly gone into shock when he found out the bastard was outside. The only way to get him to calm down was to have Logan at his side.

Jean entered the lab and motioned for Logan to join her. He bent and whispered something in his lover's ear, kissing him gently before releasing his hand and walking out to Jean, "You find anything?"

"No, there's no sign of him. With Scott, Bobby and Rogue gone and out of communication range the only thing I could do was leave them a message and hope they get it soon. Storm has been flying all afternoon keeping watch. We need you out there."

Hank cleared his throat, "No; my patient nearly went into shock earlier when he found out that monster was out there. He's just barely hanging on to decent readings now. Logan needs to take care of Remy. Are we even sure he's still out there?"

"I heard him earlier" Logan said sharply, "I thought I was dreamin'. He won't leave until he gets what he came for and I'm guessin' for some stupid reason that's me." Logan spoke quietly "Hank can't ya give him something' to make him sleep? I could get rid of Creed before he woke up."

"Not with his readings as shaky as they are. He will be fine as long as he knows you are fine. If it's that simple to keep my patient safe then that is what will happen. Is it really worth risking Remy's health to go out there?"

"Of course not," Jean replied. "We'll be okay. Hank's right, he may be gone already."

Logan was torn. He wanted blood for what the bastard did to his lover but he wanted to stay and protect his lover at the same time. "I'll stay. I won't cause Remy any worry or pain."

"Thank you Logan," Hank said. "The Professor is sending Warren back from Muir." He caught Logan's worried gaze. "I will not let him hurt Remy…or you."

"Keep him away from us 'til I have time to talk to the kid. If he has a problem with Wings bein' here then *he* goes. He's not driving Remy out of his home ever again!"

*****

Sabretooth laughed quietly to himself, "This is sweet! There are only five of 'em here and the kid, the runt and the Beast are all in the same place already!" He watched as Storm flew across the sky and entered her loft. "It's time to start droppin' the number to one."

He sat a small device on the ground and hit a button. It silently disabled the sensors in a small space. He slipped inside and picked up the device. It was so quick that it wouldn't register that anything was disturbed. "Damn I love the perks of workin' for Sinister." He smiled as a plan played through his mind. He wasn't even going to kill anybody!

He was gonna pick 'em off one by one. Then they could all join Wolverine to watch as he and the Cajun put on a show. It took him a full day to finally rid himself of Sinister's drugs. The kid didn't have a healing factor and the Doc gave him four times the amount of drugs! He would be as docile as a lamb while Creed did whatever he wanted to do. "Gotta gather our audience first." He felt in his pocket, yep, still had the new collars the boss made. No thicker than a shoestring, these new collars would get rid of all those nasty powers and make his audience much easier to control...

*****

Storm had no idea what hit her. She was about to leave her loft when she suddenly felt weak. She remembered feeling a sting and feeling dizzy now she was lying on the floor in the med lab? She tried to rise but found she was bound to a heavy metal lab table that was bolted to the floor. Her hands and feet were tied and tape was across her mouth. She tried to use her powers to free herself and nothing happened! Looking around she saw Hank and Jean in exactly the same position.

Sabretooth!

She was the first to wake it seemed so the only one witnessing the chaos in the lab. Wolverine and Sabretooth were in a battle to the death! Both men were covered in blood and the lab was nearly destroyed. Tables and carts were overturned, test tubes and beakers broken or leaking. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Remy on the far side of the lab. He was lying strapped to a table even though he could barely move.

She could hear him weakly crying out for help. She pulled desperately on her bindings but they wouldn't budge! Logan had a scalpel poking out of his chest. Sabretooth's right arm was nearly severed at the elbow and his stomach was a gapping wound trying to mend itself.

Goddess, she silently prayed, please help us!

*****

Warren heard the commotion as he moved through the lower levels of the mansion, "Damn, I'm too late!" He rushed to the med lab and was shocked by the scene. Jean, Hank and Storm were already trapped. Gagged and bound, Storm was the only one conscious and frantically pulling on her ropes and screaming behind the tape.

They all had strange glowing strings around their necks. He snuck in and made his presence known to Ro. He went to the nearest cabinet and pulled out the first bottle he found. He filled the biggest syringe he could find and prayed for just one chance to use it.

Logan and Creed were still going at it, Remy was trying to move. From out of nowhere Creed pulled out what looked like a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Logan's throat, "Say goodnight Runt!" He pulled the trigger and Logan fell to the ground. Creed used the chance to wrap a collar around his neck.

It was over.

The kid was gonna be his.

After he pulled Logan's bloody body over with the others he mounted the table, "Time for the show kiddies!"

Warren watched as the maniac turned his back and knew this would be his only chance. With a mad cry he ran up behind Creed as he started to attack the young Cajun and plunged the needle into the back of the monster's neck.

*****

Creed screamed and knocked someone off his back. Damn, someone had gotten loose! He felt the sedative try to work; he felt the healing factor push it back. With a scream of victory he was rewarded with a loud wail of fear and pain from the younger man.

*****

Logan watched as the scene before him played out in slow motion. His healing power wasn't working and he could feel the numerous wounds that covered his body. He heard Remy cry out in pain and looked on in horror as the monster started his attack. The whole team was awake now screaming as best they could and pulling on their ropes. Tears streamed from their eyes as they watched unable to help. Logan's vision clouded with tears and pain as Remy called out his name.

Suddenly Warren was beside them again. He was holding his ribs and there was a nasty cut on the side of his head from the table he hit when Creed pushed him away but he had a scalpel and he cut the ropes. Hank was the first free and he started working on Logan's collar. If he could remove it the man's natural healing power would save him from the lethal injuries he sustained.

It felt like a lifetime passed before the hated thing fell to the floor. Logan moaned and fell to his side as his body fought to repair the severe wounds. Warren freed Jean and Ro and in moments the last of the collars fell away.

*****

Creed made the nearly fatal mistake of forgetting about his captives.

He was so lost in what he was doing that he forgot everything else. When the lightning bolt hit him he was shoved away from the terrified boy and so surprised he couldn't react. All of a sudden he was falling toward Logan. With a cry of pain Logan's claws appeared and just missed piercing the monster's skull. He twisted at the last moment and ran for the door.

Logan's last conscious vision was of his lover sobbing silently in Hank's huge embrace.

*****

Charles made his way down to the medical wing of the Mansion.

He arrived in the very early hours of the morning after catching the first flight he could back to New York. Hank called him after the fight in the lab. He explained how Creed managed to get in; a small jamming device that they found in the wreckage of the lab. He also told Charles about some kind of variation of the Genoshan slave collars. It seemed to be designed for only one use. It only had a ten-hour power supply.

Charles had waited as long as he could to see his injured students. He heard Hank talking to someone as he entered the lab. "Charles! When did you get home?" Hank asked.

"Very early this morning; I was anxious to see my students." He smiled at the man before him, "Warren."

Warren returned the smile then winced in pain, "I started to repay that debt Charles, I feel ten years younger."

"Warren saved us Professor. Sabretooth…" Hank sighed. "We owe him our lives."

"No Hank, I've only just begun to repay a long overdue debt. I haven't been able to think this clearly in years. It feels good to be part of the team again."

"Bobby will be down soon with some clothes. You are free to leave at your leisure. I'm off to see my other patient, care to come along Charles?"

"I'll visit with them a bit later." He waited for Hank to leave before he moved to Warren's bed.

Warren winced as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, "You know it's strange Charles; when I got down here and saw what was going on…everyone was bound and gagged except Logan and Remy. Logan was a bloody mess and Remy… I just followed my heart. They weren't my gay teammates. They were just teammates. I helped them and it felt so good."

"Welcome back, Angel." Charles said with a smile, "Welcome home."

*****

Hank tapped gently on the door and waited.

"Oui?" came the quiet reply.

Hank entered and smiled at the scene, Remy was sitting in a large overstuffed chair under a thick quilt. "It's just me Remy; I wanted to see how you were feeling this morning?"

Remy smiled in the general direction of the door and with slow, deliberate movements he pushed himself up from the chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Sit back down! Hank would you please tell this mule of a kid he needs to wait for me to help him! He's gonna hurt himself."

"Henri, would y' please tell m' lover that I'm not a chil' no more?"

Logan walked over and slowly pulled the young man into his arms. "Maybe it wasn't so bad when you couldn't talk." He kissed his lover's temple, "At least you couldn't talk back to me!"

Remy huffed and let Logan help him back to bed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the bed was his favorite place to be right now. Every joint in his body ached horribly and the heavy cast on his arm felt like an anchor dragging him down.

Logan fussed with the cover and pillows until Remy playfully slapped his hand away only to feel for it again and pull it back.

Hank sighed, "If you two are done now, I'd like to get on with this exam." He smiled as he checked Remy's pulse and pressure. "Any pain?"

Logan answered before Remy could open his mouth, "Yeah, his joints still ache."

"Cher, I can' see but I can still hear an' talk! When's that eye guy comin' back? M' eyes burn somethin' fierce."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan pointed at Hank, "Hank, get that guy here today."

"I'll call him from my office as soon as I get back there." He paused a moment before he asked, "Any other pain?"

Remy shivered, he knew what Hank was asking. He hated this! He refused to talk about it in front of his lover. "Cher, could y' go get that blue comforter from th' other room? I'm kinda chilly."

It took Logan the better part of a day to completely heal from his battle with Creed. Remy was asleep by the time he saw him again. He was fighting everyone and very vocal they told him. He was determined to go to Logan's aide and getting stronger by the minute. Logan refused to have his lover wake up again in the lab or in their old room, too many bad memories he said. He picked a new room on the second floor; it had a fireplace and large comfortable furniture. It would be a new beginning for them.

Logan knew the real reason Remy wanted him out of the room. He'd asked his lover repeatedly about what Creed did to him originally and later in the lab but his lover refused to say a word to him. He felt a little jealous that he would talk to Hank but not him but Hank explained that it was Remy's way of protecting himself. He was Remy's doctor; Logan was his lover and the most important person in his life.

If Remy said anything to his lover and he became upset it would be proof that it really happened to him. His mind would know when he was strong enough to accept what happened then it would all come spilling out. It would be a very hard, painful experience but one Logan would have to allow happening. It was the only way Remy would heal.

Logan bent close to his lover's ear and whispered "I'm gonna go out for a smoke." He looked at Hank, "Come find me as soon as yer done." He reluctantly let go of Remy's hand and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Hank sat slowly on the edge of the bed. He could tell by the way Remy was sitting what the young man was thinking. He pulled the boy close in a one armed hug. "It wasn't your fault."

Remy wanted to cry but his eyes already hurt so he just took a deep breath. "I know," his voice was barely a whisper when he added reluctantly, "You need to check the wound again?"

"I hope that this will be the last time." Hank said sincerely. He helped Remy get comfortable and checked him as quickly as possible. "The area still looks tender. Have you asked Logan to help you with the medication I sent up?"

Remy erupted, "No, I tol' y' I don' need it, nothin' happened!" He dropped his head and his shoulders fell in defeat, "Nothin' happened," he repeated in a whisper.

Hank sighed, "Remy... Logan wants to help."

"No!" Remy hated this! He hated thinking about it and he hated talking about it! But most of all he hated that *everyone* witnessed it even Logan... God, even Logan... Creed touched him and he felt so dirty! No matter what he did he still felt dirty.

Hank pulled him close into a gentle hug and started rocking slowly side to side when he heard the first sniffles from the young man; at the moment he was the only one Remy would open up to.

Logan called him earlier, frantic because Remy had locked himself in the bathroom; he'd somehow stumbled into the small room as soon as he could get to his feet and stay there. Hank convinced Logan to leave the room and opened the door. He found Remy sitting on the floor rubbing him self raw. He sat down beside his young friend and held him as he cried then too.

Hank sighed again, he couldn't force the boy, "The wound will heal without medication but you'll be in pain until it does. I applied it just now, what if I do it as part of your check ups? Would that be acceptable?"

Remy nodded. He hurt less now, he had to admit, but every time he thought about it he felt Creed's weight on top of him again. He decided he would rather deal with the pain than of the flashbacks.

Hank understood Remy's reluctance. It would be painful and probably stir up memories he wasn't ready to deal with just yet. He let Remy go and helped him lie down, "I'll go get Logan and call James. Maybe he will be able to see you today."

Remy sunk farther under the blanket and nodded again. Hank sighed deeply; it hurt to see his young friend in so much emotional pain, "Remy…"

"Would y' mind jus' leavin' now Henri, I'm kinda tired," he whispered. He didn't want to think…

He didn't want to remember.

*****

Logan stood outside and finished his cigar. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Warren approach.

"Logan." Warren called out tentatively.

Logan turned around slowly and stared at the man, "Wings."

This would get him nowhere Warren decided so he took a deep breath and plunged into the conversation he knew he had to have. "I was wondering how you were? Last time I saw you I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Logan laughed, "Last time ya saw me you weren't very concerned. I'm fine playboy…again."

Warren cringed; the man isn't going to make this easy. "How is Remy?"

Logan threw his cigar away and glared at the man, "How's Remy? Remy is upstairs in our new room because he's too weak to come downstairs; and if yer wonderin' why we needed a new room it's because he still remembers Sinister taking him from the old one." He felt his pockets for another smoke and lit it before continuing, "Oh yeah, even if he could get down here he'd need help because he's *blind* at the moment and he can only sit up for short periods of time because he's sore from being attacked again!" Logan was pacing angrily across the porch now, "He won't talk to me about it though because he's upset that everyone watched!" He stopped again and stared at the winged man, "You wanna know how Remy is? I think maybe you and I should go ask him together. Just understand; if you ever hurt him again, in any way, shape or form, you'll never get the chance to hurt anyone else ever again."

Hank chose that moment to join the two men. "Don't go up there right now, Remy is resting and asked not to be disturbed."

"Logan turned to the Beast all anger forgotten, ignoring Warren totally now, "Is he okay?"

"Come to my office a moment; we need to talk."

Warren felt invisible as the man brushed past him to follow Hank. He wasn't used to being ignored; he was a very important person. He was struck again by the power of the love Logan felt for the injured boy upstairs, injuries that I am personally responsible for he thought to himself and cringed. Logan had just walked past him as if he was no more than an insect.

It suddenly put into perspective where he actually fit into the whole scheme of things... compared to the magnitude of that love he was simply insignificant, "Damn," he whispered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This one was graphic, at least for me, but hopefully I toned it down enough for this site. To read the real chapter head over to Fan Fiction Writers. **

**Marvel and now Disney own everyone you recognize. No harm was intended and no money was made in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. **

******* **

Hank closed the door to his office and motioned Logan to sit down.

"Well, is the kid okay? I gotta tell ya, Blue, when he locked himself in the bathroom I was afraid he'd lost it."

Hank took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "He did in a way but it's a good sign." He saw the confusion on the Canadian's face and continued, "He's letting the feelings out. He's not holding it all inside like when he was a child. Your love for him has allowed him to do that; he feels secure enough now to let the pain and fear out."

"Not to me!" Logan said in frustration. "I wanna help him Hank but he won't let me." He stood and started pacing around the small room. "I let him down; I didn't protect him when he needed me the most. I told him he was safe here!" He stopped and looked at Hank with such regret, "You heard him; he was callin' out for help... I was in the same room and I just watched that bastard…" He stopped and ran his hand through his hair, "I guess I don't blame him for turning to you."

Hank couldn't listen to Wolverine any longer, "Get over yourself! You know damn well that there was nothing any of us could do! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Remy is as bad as you! He was sitting on that bathroom floor scrubbing himself raw because he *let* Creed do it! My dear God, he had no control over the situation, none of us did!" Hank stopped his ranting and took a few deep breaths. "It happened, and we were all forced to witness it. He's going to recover, mentally and physically but we have to be sure this doesn't break him. We, as a *team* and as his *friends* will help him to move on."

Logan stood silently listening to his friend. He was right, there was nothing any of them could do, he sighed, "Wings really did save our butts didn't he?" God he hated to say that... thinking it was positively painful.

"He did. If he hadn't freed us when he did things could have been a lot worse. I think it proves what the Professor said was right. He has healed mentally."

Hank watched Logan's face as he digested that information. It was clear that in his head he still hated to admit it but in his heart he knew it was true.

"I guess I better go"…GOD …"thank him then." the thought made him shudder. "Call that guy; tell him I promise not to bite his head off this time I gotta get back to the kid. He might need something and he's not too steady on his feet yet."

"I'll call your room and let you know when he'll be here." Hank said as he reached for the phone.

"Blue…" Logan said quietly from the doorway.

Hank paused and looked up, "Yes Logan?"

"Thanks for the kick in the ass, I needed it."

Hank smiled and shook his head as he started punching numbers into the phone, "Any time, my friend. That's what I'm here for."

*****

Warren was standing at the foot of the huge staircase as Logan exited the underground level of the mansion. Both men looked at each other and started speaking at the same time.

"Wings-"

"Logan-" Warren continued, he was determined to finish this, "I want to see Remy, I want to apologize."

Logan saw the determination on the man's face and cursed under his breath. "He doesn't even know yer back. I gotta find out if he's okay with this."

"He knows!" Warren's ego got the better of him and he spoke before thinking. "I saved him... I saved all of you!"

Logan closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and grabbed the front of his shirt. "He was being attacked you selfish prick! He was tied to a table under that filthy bastard! He can't see! He can barely move! You may have stopped the bastard but you sure as hell didn't save Remy!" The claws came out without conscious thought, the need to see Angel's blood run was so strong it was frightening. How dare he try to say he saved the kid when it was his damn fault Remy was in that position in the first place! He tightened his grip on Warren's shirt and placed the tips of his claws against the man's throat before he shoved him away from the steps. "I'm going up to Remy, I don't even wanna catch your scent near that room until I say it's okay or I'll follow my gut instincts next time."

Warren held onto the railing of the steps and tried to catch his breath; his bruised ribs screamed from the rough treatment. In his head he cursed himself again,

Logan was right... damn it. It was his fault Remy was hurt but being the head of a multi-million dollar company made it second nature to demand respect and appreciation. He may have saved the others but he let Logan and especially Remy down again. "Damn animal," he whispered as he watched the man climb the stairs. He may have let them down but he did his best as far as he was concerned. He was Warren Worthington the third by God. He turned and made his way to the med lab. Hank was a close friend, surely he would agree with him.

*****

Logan silently entered the darkened room. Remy was lying in bed facing the window. What if he couldn't see again? How would that affect their relationship? Logan didn't care; he would love the kid if he were purple with orange spots. Remy would feel like a burden though. He knew as sure as he needed air to breathe Remy would try to force him away. "That's not gonna happen darlin'." He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and let his fingers run through the silky strands of cinnamon hair, "I love ya Rem." he bent and kissed the boy softly.

"Logan?" a sleepy voice rose from the pile of covers.

"Go back to sleep Rem," he let his hand run carefully over the heavy cast on his lover's broken arm. "I didn't mean to wake ya."

"I wasn't sleepin'." Remy slowly rolled to his back. He felt for his lover's hand and smiled a little when Logan grabbed his, "I can' wait to see you 'gain." He gently pulled his hand free and lifted it toward Logan's face.

Logan leaned down into the searching hand and kissed the cool palm "Yeah, I know what ya mean. I miss looking into your eyes too. Hank should be callin' any minute to let us know when that Doctor's comin'."

Remy sighed and sat up slowly. Logan could smell the pain and frustration his lover felt at being so clumsy in his movements, "I wanna sit in the chair awhile; maybe if I move 'round more I won't be so stiff."

Logan took his good arm and helped his lover stand. He was still so shaky, like a man five times his age. When Remy was comfortable Logan sat beside him, "Do ya need anything darlin'?"

"Yeah, I need m' eyes an'…an' I need to stop feelin scared."

Logan was stunned as he watched his lover slowly stand. Remy walked toward the window as if he knew right where it was, his hand out, feeling his way. He stopped suddenly when he felt the cool glass. His voice was soft as he started to speak. "I could hear y' fightin', I could smell his stench and hear you growlin' at him. I heard Stormy's muffled cries... I'm sorry I didn' fight him harder! I couldn' move! I'm sorry I didn' help y'!"

Logan heard a choked sob. Finally Remy was opening up to him. He remembered Hank saying it would be hard and painful but Remy needed to do it to heal so he sat forward in his chair and let his young lover speak. "I'm still here Rem, I'm listenin'."

"I was awake when he shot Henri wit' that gun, I heard it go off. I heard him tyin' everybody to the table. I heard him say he was waitin' for you t' come so he could start de show." Logan listened to more heart wrenching sobs. "He…he grabbed me 'gain…he…he t-tied m-me down why did he tie me down? It's not like I could fight 'im."

Logan was going crazy listening to his young lover's stuttered description of what he felt, what he heard. He was still unable to move or speak at the time. He was blind and understandably scared, "Rem…"

Remy was lost in the memories. It was almost as if his mind and body had to purge the dark and evil touches and sounds. "I h-heard de gun again when he shot you and it got so quiet, I'm sorry but I was so scared!" He turned back toward where he felt Logan was sitting. "I could hear de others then, they were tryin t' scream. I heard him pull you over to them so I knew y' must still be alive. Then he came back... I couldn'fight him off…"

Remy slid to the floor and Logan stood to go to him but he froze in place. As bad as this hurt to watch and hear he had to let the boy finish. He had to let him get it out.

"I couldn' stop him I wanted to but I couldn'," Remy's voice sounded dead now. He had to swallow hard as if the next words were choking him, "He was laughin' an' … I thought I was gonna be sick… I wanted him to stop..." He lifted his head and looked briefly toward where he could hear Logan's labored breaths, "I wanted you to make him stop…I'm sorry."

Logan squatted down to his lover's level just feet away from him, his voice shaking a little with emotion, his breathing labored from listening to the Hell his young lover went through just a few feet from where he lay in the Lab, " I couldn't help ya darlin'," he whispered. "I let ya down. He…he collared me too. I -"

"No!" Remy screamed, "It's not yer fault… it's mine! All mine…"

Logan stood again and took the step that separated him from his young lover then dropped to his knees. "Shhh… It's all right now darlin, it's all right. I'm sorry I didn't help ya kid. I wanted to but when the healin power kicked in-"

Remy fell against the older man and held on tight, letting Logan rub his back and tell him it would all be okay. He calmed down eventually and allowed Logan to help him to his feet. When he swayed he found himself swept up into Logan's strong arms. "So sorry…" He found that keeping his eyes open at the moment was going to be impossible and just let himself sink into the darkness that wanted to swallow him.

Logan put him back in the bed and pulled the covers up. He ran his hand over the silky hair once more and sighed, it had been hard to watch but at least now his lover was talking. The phone rang once and Logan grabbed it quickly not wanting it to disturb his lover's sleep. "Hello?"

"Logan, James will be here at four o'clock. Could you escort Remy down?"

"Sure, Blue," he paused then continued, "He finally started talking about what happened." He heard Hank's chair creak as he sat up straight.

"Is he all right?"

"He had a total melt-down Hank. It wasn't pretty, he cried himself t' sleep." Logan was quiet a moment before he continued, "Will he be okay now? Yer the big expert, when he wakes up will he be himself?"

Hank thought a moment. "He's been traumatized Logan. It's going to take more than one episode to make it all right." He quickly added "But the fact that he opened up at all is a very good sign."

Logan nodded and was about to hang up the phone when he added "I kinda lost it with Wings earlier. He's probably gonna come cryin' that I assaulted him or something."

Hank chuckled, "He was already here. He told me what happened." When he didn't get a response from Logan he went on. "He said it was his own fault but that he tried to make it right." He heard Logan mumble something to himself, "What was that Logan, I didn't hear you."

Logan cleared his throat "Nothin Blue, I didn't say anything. I'll have the kid down there by four." he said as he hung up the phone. He glanced at his sleeping lover and said quietly, "Make it right my ass."

*****

"Alright Mr. LeBeau, I'm going to start removing these bandages now." The Doctor said softly.

"Remy, I-it's Remy."

"Alright, Remy, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I ask you to open them, okay?"

A slightly shaky, "Oui" was the quiet reply. "Logan?"

"I'm right here Rem, I wanted my ugly face to be the first thing ya see."

Hank watched from the corner of the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In the next few minutes they would know if Remy's ordeal was finally over. He felt bad for his friends and prayed never to be in their position.

"Henry, would you dim the lights please? Remy, since I can guess from your eye structure you are very light sensitive this may hurt even though the rest of us, well… I can hardly see."

Remy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to remove the last of the bandages. Remember, keep your eyes closed."

Logan growled and Hank couldn't stop the nervous laugh that followed. "Logan…"

"All right Remy, very slowly, please open your eyes."

Everyone in the room held their breath as the young Cajun slowly opened his eyes. He stared straight ahead then slowly blinked, once…twice…

"Rem?" Logan quietly asked.

"I can' tell Cher, I think I see somethin' but…"

Hank was getting nervous and moved forward a step, "James?"

The doctor sat forward in his chair, "Remy I'm going to ask Henry to add just a tiny bit of light to the room. Are you ready?"

Remy's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "They hurt Doc... burn."

"I'm sure they do. Henry, could you turn the lights up just a little?" Hank nodded and turned the newly installed dimmer up one notch.

"Remy, I understand that they hurt but would you try opening your eyes again?"

The doctor asked quietly.

Once again Remy opened his eyes and as soon as he did he lifted a hand to shield them, "It's too bright."

Logan laughed and stepped in front of his lover, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Remy blinked quickly and turned toward his lover's voice, "Yeah Logan... I can see you…sort o'."

Logan pulled him forward in his chair and hugged him carefully, "Way t' go darlin', I knew that bastard wouldn't beat you!"

Remy wiggled free and slowly looked around the room. "Everything looks weird, all shadowy and dark. Feel like I'm caught in a dream."

"Your eyesight will improve over the next week or two. You should stay out of direct sunlight for the next few days. After that gradually increase the light but if you're awake you need to be wearing dark glasses. I need to know immediately if you experience headaches, bright flashes or dark spots in your vision." The doctor seemed very serious so Remy and Logan both nodded.

"I'll let Hank know right away if anything comes up." Logan looked from Remy to Hank and then the doctor.

"Good. Now I need everyone to leave so I can examine his eyes more thoroughly."

Hank walked forward and shook Remy's good hand, "I am very happy for you my friend. I'll be back when James is finished to do my exam. Right now, there are people out in the hallway biting their nails down to the quick waiting to hear you're all right." Hank smiled at his young friend and started guiding Logan toward the door. "Come Logan, I plan on hiding behind you when Storm hears the good news. I fear her excitement will be more than I can handle."

Logan chuckled and turned to Remy, "I'll be right outside darlin' are ya gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine Cher jus' don' go too far, okay?"

*****

Logan and Hank weren't two steps out the door before Storm, Jean, Bobby and Rogue descended on them. Scott had been in with the Professor all day and Warren was very visibly absent from the group. "Well... can he see?"

The smile on their faces was enough to send the ladies into squeals of happiness. Hank quickly sidestepped and Logan found himself trapped in Storm's grip. He caught the large doctor's eye over her shoulder and rolled his eyes at Hank's huge smile. "Ro, yer gonna kill me here!" He choked out.

"My apologies Logan." she said as she let him out of her death grip. "I am just so relieved to hear my brother is getting better."

He could see the unshed tears hiding in the corner of her eyes. "I know what ya mean Ro," he said quietly and without warning he tickled her ribs.

She laughed and hugged him tightly again. "I see my brother likes to talk," she whispered in his ear, "but if you ever try that again both of you will pay dearly."

She released him with a smile and set her sights on Hank, "Please, may I go see him?"

Hank smiled, he'd been waiting for this, "James asked us to wait out here so he could do a thorough exam and then I need to finish mine but after that, if Remy is up to it, I think seeing you would definitely brighten his day."

*****

The exam seemed to take forever. Jean had raced off to tell Scott and the Professor the good news and Rogue quietly faded out of the room. Her former boyfriend may have forgiven her past mistakes but the cold stares she received from his lover made her shiver. Logan never said a word because that would upset the young Cajun but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if she so much as breathed wrong around Remy she would have to fight off six lethal adamantium claws and as much as Logan seemed to love the Cajun she wasn't sure she would win.

Storm watched her brother's lover for a while and smiled, he couldn't sit still. His need to be with Remy was stronger than hers so she and Bobby left him to pace alone. They would have many more chances to see their young friend.

Logan paced outside the heavy metal door waiting to return to his lover's side. He was worried that Remy would suddenly be overcome with flashbacks like earlier in the morning and he was determined to be the one to help the young man through them. Hank was turning into a wonderful friend to his lover but he wanted it to be *his* shoulders the boy sought out when he needed to release his doubts and fears. As far as he was concerned he was now and would forever be Remy's lover. It was his job to be the boy's rock.

The door opened finally and the two doctors emerged, "He's going to be fine." Dr. Small said as soon as he saw the man. "He needs to build up the amount of light he can stand gradually. It won't happen over night. If he's uncomfortable then it's too much too soon, let him decide. He's going to need corrective lenses for a while too. That should be only temporary though. I'm guessing by the time his broken arm heals his eyes will be fine too. I'm getting the impression that he tends to push himself; don't let him. This will have to be a slow recovery if he wants to heal totally."

Hank shook his hand, "We will keep reminding him. Thank you James, you've been wonderful."

Logan shook his hand too, "Yeah, thanks Doc, from me and Remy."

The doctor smiled at the short man. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "I'm glad I could help. Henry, I'll see you in two weeks." He shook Hank's hand again and left.

"How did your check-up with him go?" Logan asked after the man left.

"He's doing much better. His reflex responses are getting stronger each time. The other injuries are healing cleanly. I will continue to administer the medication for another week, by then he should be pain free."

Hank stopped Logan before he entered the lab, "This may take time. He may not be able to handle being…touched…for a while." This was a very sensitive subject and Hank didn't want to offend Logan but he would not stand by and let the boy suffer just because he was afraid he'd lose Logan's love either. Hank felt he knew the young man well enough to guess his thoughts on the subject.

"Don't worry Blue, even if he never wants to be touched again I'll still be there. He knocked lightly on the door to the room Remy waited in, "Darlin I'm gonna open the door shut yer eyes okay?" He didn't want the lights from the main lab to hurt his lover's overly sensitive eyes.

"'Okay Logan," came the quiet reply.

When the door was fully closed Logan walked to the bed. "Are you ready to get out o' here?"

"You know it. Th' doc gave me some glasses t' wear 'til m' eyes heal," he smiled, "but I may still need your arm to guide me. I've got a feelin' I'm gonna be walkin' 'round wit' m' eyes shut anyway."

"That ain't a problem darlin'; I got ya." He waited for his lover to stand and get his balance; his new fuzzy, dark vision seemed to be murder for that. Once he was sure his lover wouldn't fall he took his arm and helped him back up to the main level of the mansion. "Are ya hungry? Do ya wanna stop by the kitchen and raid the fridge while we're still down here?"

"That sounds good."

Logan felt a tremor wash through the boy. Once they were in the elevator he stopped it between floors. "Rem, what's wrong?"

Remy was quiet a moment, "They're all gonna stare at me now, Logan, they all saw-" He looked down toward his feet.

Logan hated when he did that; it was a sign of weakness and Remy LeBeau was anything but weak. He refused to encourage those feelings but he also knew his young lover was feeling very unstable right now. "How 'bout this, I'll get ya up to our room and get us something to eat. We can work on getting you back into the swing of things when the light doesn't bother you so much."

Remy visibly relaxed, "I'd like that." He smiled and leaned into his lover. "Thank you Logan, I know it's stupid to think I can hide but…"

Logan smoothed his hair back away from his face. "I won't let you feel responsible for this. This is your home, I won't let them take it away from you and turn you into a hermit again." He was staring into the dark glasses letting Remy know that he wouldn't be challenged on this.

"I don' wanna cause no trouble."

"The only trouble that will come will be if anyone bothers you; until you're back on your feet one hundred percent get used to me bein' yer guard dog twenty-four seven. And don't try to fight it kid…I protect the people I care about and I care more about you than you'll ever know."

His young lover smiled and blushed and Logan pulled him in close for a kiss as the elevator door slid open. He guided the Cajun to their room and made sure the heavy drapes were drawn. "You should be okay in here it's so dark I can barely see!"

Remy carefully opened his eyes and blinked. Fuzzy shapes and colors swam before him and he had to grab hold of the thick post at the foot of the bed to keep his balance. "I think I liked it better when I couldn' see at all." He sat on the bed and waited for the room to stop spinning. "I'm fine ," He knew the blur on its knees beside him was his over protective lover, "I really am hungry, please?"

Logan watched as color returned to Remy's cheeks. This was going to be harder than he thought. "You sure you're okay now?"

"Oui, go. It'll jus' take some gettin' used too. I'm fine now I'll jus sit right here an' not move."

Logan didn't feel right about leaving him but he said he was hungry. It was a project to get the boy to eat half the time so he wasn't going to pass up the chance when the kid actually asked for food. He kissed his temple, whispered, "I'll be right back," and went to retrieve food.

*****

Scott and the Professor spent the better part of the day locked in the Professor's office. They were deep in the middle of a heated debate about Angel. Charles wanted him to be re-instated as an active team member and Scott wanted him reprimanded for his part in the whole drug fiasco.

"He knows he was wrong Scott. I'm not asking you to pair him with Logan or Remy when he is well; all I'm asking of you is to let him know that we trust him enough to have him on the team again."

Scott wanted to walk to the wall and bang his head against it. He already had a splitting headache it surely couldn't hurt anymore, "Sir, I don't think I do trust him. He says he's sorry and we're all supposed to forget everything he did! He nearly killed Wolverine! He's been targeting Remy since he came here! I think it would be wise to send him back to work with one of the other teams for a while. Please, Sir, I think we owe it to Gambit and Wolverine to show them we're taking their side on this one. It doesn't have to be forever, but it has to be done for the sake of everyone else on this team. We've all taken the time since the building incident to make it clear to Remy that we were wrong before and that we will do whatever is necessary to make it up to him. Warren says what you want him to say and you're willing to just accept it and go on. I'm sorry Sir, I won't do it."

"But he came home and saved the team, Scott; not just Storm, Henry, and Jean, he saved Wolverine and Gambit too."

"It was his fault they were in that mess in the first place! Charles you may have the strongest mind on the planet but you're as blind as a bat to what's going on right under your nose!"

Scott realized what he said and was about to apologize when Charles raised his hand to stop him. "Don't ever apologize for saying what you truly believe... alright, I will call the Academy and let them know that they will have a new instructor for a while." He wheeled himself over to where Scott stood and looked up into his visor. "I'm sorry you think I am blind to what goes on under this roof. I just find it difficult to believe that a handful of young mutants can make me feel like an old fool when I believe without any doubt that given half a chance I can change the perceptions of the entire planet."

"Your dream of equality is something I would die for Charles but I won't get so lost in it that I lose sight of other things, like the welfare of a friend."

Charles smiled up at his first student. "It seems I should be taking lessons from you; thank you Scott. Would you like to join me? I want to go up and talk to Logan and Remy; it's something I should have done long ago."

Scott walked to the door and opened it with a smile. "I want to see Logan's face when you tell him Warren is leaving."

*****

Remy managed to get to the large chair by the fireplace and sat as still as a stone. The doctor explained that his vision would be bad but he never expected it to stay like this! He thought that within a few minutes everything would settle down and just be fuzzy. Right now every move he made sent the blurs in the room spinning. He felt totally out of control and didn't like it one bit. He heard the door start to open and slowly opened his eyes, glad that the room stayed still this time. "Logan, back so soon?"

Warren stood in the doorway and stared at the young man in front of him. "It's me, Warren; I thought they said you could see?"

Remy's eyes tried to focus on the figure in the doorway and the room went crazy. He moaned as he slowly bent forward to place his head between his knees; he was certain that the nausea would win this time. The light behind Angel seemed so bright, Remy was sure it would scorch his brain. "Th' door…shut th' door..."

Warren shook his head slightly before he stepped fully into the room and shut the door, "What's wrong with you?" He sighed; he wanted to get this over with before Logan came back. "I came to say I'm sorry for giving you and Logan the drug. I was ill at the time and I made a mistake... oh and that it I realize now that it wasn't your fault that I lost my wings." There, he did it.

Now hopefully everyone would stop looking at him as if he was dirt. His mind flashed briefly to the mental picture he created while he was on Muir of a young boy eating out of a dumpster; that wasn't his problem he told himself quickly and even if it were there was nothing that could be done about it now. He abruptly turned and opened the door, he heard Remy cry out in pain at the same time he found himself staring into Scott's visor, "Hey Slim, I was just-"

Scott brushed past him and knelt by Remy, "Shut the door Warren, he can't stand the light yet!"

Warren was practically pushed back into the room by the Professor, "Is he all right Scott?" Charles asked when he finally saw the young Cajun for the first time. Remy was hunched over and as pale as a sheet. "Should I send for Hank?"

"No," Remy said quietly, "I just wasn't ready for the light that time." He was breathing heavily as he slowly sat back up. "Ange, I didn' even know y' where back."

"He was told to stay away until I got the chance to tell ya darlin." Logan's voice was all but a growl. "Are ya okay kiddo, do ya need Blue?"

Scott stood and stepped away as Logan came forward. He sat a tray of food on the bed and knelt in the spot Cyclops had vacated; tremors were running through his lover and he growled quietly under his breath. "Why 're ya all in here? The kid doesn't need all this excitement."

"Scott and I came up to discuss the meeting we had in my office. Actually Warren, it's a good thing that we found you here because it concerns you too." Charles looked at each man in the room. Warren had a smirk on his face. He was so sure that everything would go back to the way it used to be Charles read in his mind. Remy was feeling ill and overwhelmed, expecting to be sent away for being too big a disturbance at the mansion. Logan was completely devoted to calming the young man. His touch was gentle and his mind was full of loving thoughts. Scott? Scott's mind felt like a ten year olds' just before pulling off a great prank. Charles smiled at his team leader, there was still a bit of a wild streak left in the serious young man. "Remy, are you comfortable, you are still looking upset."

"I'm fine; say what y' came t' say."

His grip on Logan's arm tightened and Logan looked at him concerned,

"No, everybody get out. This is too much, Remy, they can come back later when you've had time to rest and eat-"

"No, Logan," he sat back and tried to prepare himself for the words he was sure were about to be spoken, "go on Professor." Remy was determined to take it like a man; he still felt sick and the room refused to stay still so he just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, to be thrown away again…

"We came up here to tell you that Warren will be leaving; he will be living at the Massachusetts Academy until further notice and taking on the responsibility of teaching there." Charles turned to the stunned Angel, "Congratulations Warren, they are expecting you the day after tomorrow."

"What? Why! You have to be joking; I apologized! Everything is okay now right Gambit?"

Logan stood in front of his lover and smiled, "You heard the man; you'd better get packin'…Warren."

Warren stood with his mouth hanging open for a few more seconds before he spun and threw open the door. Logan made sure he blocked his lover from the light as Scott walked to the door and pushed it closed. He was chuckling when he turned around. "That was great, Sir; thank you for letting me watch." He took the few steps to close the space between him and the lovers. He stared into Logan's eyes and rested a hand on Remy's shoulder, "It was the right thing to do." He turned then and quickly left without saying another word.

Charles moved over beside the two men. He looked up at Logan, "I've been accused of being blind to what goes on in this house. I was given a second chance to make things right and I plan on doing just that. When you two feel like talking just let me know, right now I think that you have more important things to do than listen to an old man." He smiled and moved to the door, "Good day gentlemen."

*****

When they were finally alone Logan knelt down beside his lover, "Well kid, I bet that wasn't what you were expectin' t' happen, was it?"

"No, not at all, I was getting myself ready for th' big 'get out' scene. They chose me over Ange, why?"

Logan kissed him gently, "Because they finally see you as I see you. Come on, you need to get into bed and get comfortable; I'm gonna feed ya then I'm gonna sit right here until you fall asleep." He helped his lover to bed and fed him bites of soup and a sandwich; he was asleep before he finished even half. Logan moved the dishes and pulled the heavy chair close to the bed. "Until you ask me to sleep with you again I'll be right here darlin." He grabbed an extra blanket and fell asleep curled in the chair.

*****

As the days passed Remy became stronger. The room stopped spinning every time he opened his eyes and the fuzzy blurs started to take shapes. The light that once caused searing pain was just a minor annoyance now.

The ladies loved the idea of the candlelit dinners every night and the men loved the mood it put the ladies in. Even Storm relaxed and laughed during meals and the Professor joked that Logan should have suggested doing this long ago. He understood that it was Logan's way of getting Remy to rejoin the group and he applauded the idea. Remy was still very wary of the others and Charles was impressed by the way Logan was helping the young man. Logan was showing a side of himself he usually kept locked away. It was truly a gift to watch how they complemented each other; where one had a weakness the other had strength, they formed a perfect whole.

No one ever mentioned what happened in the lab to Remy but each of them, in his or her own way, showed the Cajun that it didn't change the way they saw him now. When Bobby's trick cigar blew up in Logan's face he wanted to pound him into the ground until he heard Remy laugh for the first time in a long time. He found he had a sudden urge to actually hug the Ice cube after that.

Storm left a new plant by their door every morning. She selected plants that were normally found in her brother's home state; they would need to live in her greenhouse and she knew it would draw him from his room to visit her there.

Rogue made his favorite meal when her turn to cook came up and Scott stopped scheduling Wolverine for early danger room sessions.

*****

A week and a half had passed without incident, Hank stood from his desk when Remy emerged from the treatment room. "You, my friend, are fine. I am officially releasing you from my care as of today." Hank couldn't help smiling at the happy expression on the boy's face. "You still need to be careful of that arm even with the cast," he warned.

"Yes poppa," Remy teased as he rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses, "Poppa Logan tells me that all th' time too."

"It's true Remy; the bones have been broken several times now. You will heal but it won't be as fast as the last time; don't-"

"Rush it!" Remy finished for him. "I'll be good. Logan'll make me."

Hank motioned for Remy to sit and joined him on the couch. "Do you have any questions or concerns before you go?"

Remy started to open his mouth to speak then shut it again "No."

Hank reached out and tipped his chin up gently "Remy...what is it?"

"When can we…I think I'm ready f'r…" he took a deep breath, "Logan don' touch me no more, he don' even try..." He looked at his friend, "I ain't ready yet to… but, Henri, I wan' him to touch me."

"You don't want to go all the way but you want everything that leads up to it?" Hank asked to be sure he understood.

Remy blushed and gave him a tiny nod, "I don' even know if he wants t' anymore."

"Have you said anything to him?" Hank asked and then saw the slight shake meaning no.

"If he said yes but he didn' mean it…" Remy sighed, "Logan's a very physical man, and he needs to… be in charge." Remy blushed, he wasn't used to talking about such private things. Hank was his friend and doctor though, and because of that, and Remy's fear of bring on flashbacks; Hank had been helping by suggesting some rather personal things for him to try on himself. "I wan' de touches to be gentle, he likes it rough."

"He won't mind Remy; he told me that if you never wanted to be touched again he'd still love you."

Remy smiled, "He said that?"

"Yes, he's been waiting for you to tell him its okay." Hank sat forward in his chair and placed a hand on Remy's knee, "Tell him *exactly* what you just told me, I am willing to bet the two of you will be able to work something out that will satisfy both of you."

Remy stood and walked to the door but turned before he opened it, "Thanks Henri, for everything. You've been a good friend; almos' feel like y're 'nother big brother."

"Thank you, Remy," Hank smiled, "You just made my day." He stood and walked over to the younger man placing a hand on his shoulder, "Go talk to Logan; it'll be okay," he smiled again, "Your big brother promises."

*****

Remy waited until after dinner to talk to Logan and the soul deep kiss he received for being brave enough to talk about it made him weak in the knees. When it happened Remy wept, and Logan was breathless and somewhere beyond Heaven.

*****

Days turned into weeks and as the time passed the Remy that Logan remembered slowly returned. He sat on the Blackbird chewing his unlit cigar, impatiently thinking about how he should be home right now; the kid was getting that damn cast off his arm finally. "Can't ya make this tin can go any faster, Cyke?" he shouted over the noise of the engine.

Scott looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Remy will still be there no matter what time it is when we arrive."

"I know he's there," Logan laughed," that's why I'm in such a hurry. It's been a week since I saw him, I need a fix bad."

Scott chuckled, put the jet into autopilot for the moment, and went back to the cabin. The men had been on a fact-finding mission for the past week. "I never would've guessed it Logan, but you've finally settled down. So what did the Cajun have to do to achieve the one thing no one else that's ever met you could?"

Logan ignored the question but his smile told Scott that he was thinking about the answer. "Don't ya miss yer wife? Get up there and put this thing into warp drive or what ever the hell ya gotta do to get us home!"

Scott laughed and walked back to the front of the jet.

*****

Logan dropped his bags inside the door that led to the upper levels of the mansion then took the steps three at a time.

He ignored what ever the person he passed said; he had one goal in mind.

He found his intended target waiting in the bedroom. His soft hair still wet from the shower he just stepped out of. His smile was soft and the invitation in his eyes was what Logan had been dreaming of all week.

With the first couple of heartbeats he was across the room, clothes falling from him with ever step. Then those soft, warm lips were pressed hard against his, and although one was still very weak; two arms came into play as his lover pulled him impossibly close.

I'm home, his heart and mind and soul all screamed in unison...

I'm home.

END


End file.
